The Heart's Diva
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: [Epilogue uploaded] After capturing 4 escaped criminals, Donovan is not impressed with his next mission or with whom it involves. Part one deals with the phone call in Manhunt
1. Remembering the past

Title:  The Heart's Diva

Author:  Dreamscape (Shelley )

Type:   Romance/Suspense

Spoilers:  Manhunt

Summary:  After capturing 4 escaped criminals, Donovan is not impressed with his next mission or with whom it involves.

Disclaimer:  UC:Undercover and its characters belong to Shane Salerno and formerly NBC.  They actually belong to the heart of the fans now! No infringements intended.

Chapter One

It had been a rough two weeks.  There had been a brief period when he thought the manhunt for the four escaped criminals would never end.  He had barely time to sleep, let alone make it home and he was anxious to get back.  He shuffled through the forms that needed to be completed.  Lord, what a mess.  He would never get this desk clean.

He sat back in his chair when his team entered his office.  They were up to something; he could smell it.

"Excuse us," Cody said.  "We've decided to do some research this evening."

"Research?" Donovan questioned.

"That's right...on the effects of enormous amounts of alcohol when consumed by a group."  

Donovan smiled but didn't reply.

"We're buying," Alex said, trying to bribe him into joining them.

"That's nice but...ah..." 

"Hey!  Karaoke afterwards," Cody interrupted his refusal.  "And we're going on a feeling here...we think you do a mean George Michael."

"How'd you know?" he said with all seriousness

"I think it's pretty obvious." Cody said, just as serious.

Donovan finally couldn't contain it any longer and began to laugh.  Alex joined him.

"Well, thank you," he finally answered.  "But I have plans."

Cody slapped his thigh.  He knew it was a waste of time to ask Donovan, but he had really hoped the boss would join in.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"You know what," he said, changing his mind.  What would it hurt to spend a little off duty time with his team?  "Maybe I'll see you there."

Cody didn't believe him.  "Don't do us any favors.  Not gonna hold our breath."  

The team turned to leave and briefly looked back, lifting their hands in a farewell gesture.  

Donovan picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey...hard day, but I'm okay.  About an hours worth of paperwork and ah..I'm gonna have to make a short stop on the way.  Half hour tops...Yeah, me too...I know...I miss you too."

"What the hell," he said after hanging up the phone.  The paperwork could wait until the morning.  He hurried to catch up with his team.

"Hey," he shouted, stopping them as they were getting into their cars.  "See you there!"

Cody grinned.  "Wow, I can't believe it," he said to himself as he eased behind the wheel.

************

Donovan sat sipping his whiskey.  The Glenlevit.  About an hour had past and everyone was feeling pretty good.  Or, at least, the alcohol was making them feel pretty good...feeling no pain.  He laughed loudly at Cody's attempt to match dance steps with Monica.  Cody was best to stay behind his computer.  He was definitely a "goofy" dancer.

The music changed tempo and the club's DJ changed tracks.  Donovan froze.  He recognized that music.  He felt his heart begin to race and he broke out it a cold sweat.  He was vaguely aware that Jake just asked Alex to dance.  "Sure," she said.  "This is a beautiful song."  And then Jake saying something about not stepping on her toes.   The present became a blur as memories drifted through the din of his mind.

"Oh, God...not that voice," he said to himself, gripping his glass tightly.  He had come to despise the voice that belonged to the song.  It cut right through to his heart and tore his soul to pieces.  He would never forget the first time he heard that song.  It had been right after...right after...Jesus! He didn't want to think about that time.  It had happened well over a year ago.  Before he joined the team.  Before his six month disappearing act.

_I won't see your smile_

_And I won't hear you laugh anymore_

_Every night_

_I won't see you walk through that door_

It was a bank job gone bad and Donovan had been called in as the hostage negotiator.  It was messy.  The perps weren't co-operating and Donovan was running out of time...fast!  He dialed inside the bank again, praying the leader would answer.  Donovan let the phone ring...ring...ring...until he thought he would go mad.  

_'Cause time wasn't on your side_

_It isn't right_

_I can't say I love you_

_It's too late to tell you_

_But I really need you to know_

"I told you!  No more talk!  Get me the damn helicopter!"

"It's on the way.  Be patient."  Donovan was sweating.  He knew he was losing this guy.  

"Not good enough.  Maybe you'll understand after this!"

The phone went dead in his ear.

Commotion at the front of the bank caught his attention and he went outside to see what was going on.  A man wearing a black ski mask opened the front door of the bank.  He held a woman by the throat.  

"Oh God, no," he thought, seeing clearly who the woman was.

"How's this for patience?" he yelled, putting a gun to the woman's temple and pulling the trigger.  He tossed the woman to the ground as he backed into the bank.

_Oh, baby, _

_No, I'll never forget you_

_I'll never let you out of my heart_

_You will always be here with me_

_I'll hold on to the memories, baby_

"Theresa!" Donovan screamed, running toward the bank.  He pushed police officers and SWAT members out of his way when they tried to cut off his progress to the fallen woman.

He fell to his knees and quickly checked for a pulse.  None.  In that small amount of time, her life ended.  And his ended with her death.  He rocked her in his arms, murmuring words and promises of forever.  

_Baby, can you hear me_

_Wherever you may be tonight_

_Oh, oh, are you near me_

_I need you to be by my side_

He sat in his car, numb and unfeeling.  SWAT had moved in shortly after Theresa had been killed.  The hostages were free--no more casualties.  He fingered his wedding ring.  His wife was gone.  It never dawned on him that the robbery had taken place in the bank his wife always used.  Every second Tuesday of the month.  He shook his head.  Tuesday.  It was Goddamned Tuesday!

_'Cause I never said goodbye_

_It isn't right_

_I should've said I love you_

_Why didn't I just tell you_

_God knows, I need you to know_

How would he get through this?  Oh my god! How would he tell Sammie her mother would never be coming home?  Not quite three years old, Samantha was too young to understand death.  Maybe that was a blessing.

_Oh, baby, _

_No, I'll never forget you_

_I'll never let you out of my heart_

_You will always be here with me_

_I'll hold on to the memories, baby_

Theresa.  He moaned and beat his head against the steering wheel.  Her eyes had locked onto his just before the gunman pulled the trigger.  She knew she was going to die.  Her eyes held her love for him and their daughter and pleaded with him to stay safe for her.  

_Somewhere, I know you'll be with me_

_Someday, in another time_

_But right now you're gone_

_You just vanished away_

_But I'll never leave you behind._

God, how would he live without her?  She had come into his life like a whirlwind five years ago and captured his heart from the moment he saw her.  She changed everything for him.  He enjoyed life with her and when she became pregnant, he knew his life would never be the same.  When Samantha came along, and he held that little baby girl for the first time, he felt all the love in the universe enter his body and swell his heart to the bursting point.

_No, I'll never forget you_

_I'll never let you out of my heart_

_You will always be here with me_

I'll hold on to the memories, baby 

Now it was all gone, and he had to take care of his daughter alone.  Without the woman he loved.  He turned the key in the ignition and the radio blared to life with a bittersweet song of loss.  The woman's voice cut to his very soul.  She sang his every thought and feeling.  He slumped back into the seat and cried.  Cried for hours before he felt so drained he might collapse from it.  

His grip had been so intense; the glass gave way under its pressure.  He felt a sharp pain as the glass sliced into his hand.

"Frank!" Monica yelled, quickly wrapping his hand with a napkin.

"I'm fine, Monica," he stammered.  "But I think I'm going to call it a night."  

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cody asked, concerned.

Donovan nodded and stood.  "Thanks for inviting me."  

"What happened?" Jake asked when he and Alex returned.

Cody shrugged. 

"He was lost in thought during that last song," Monica replied as a waitress began to clean up the broken glass and spilt whiskey.  "The glass he was holding broke in his hand.  It was...intense...to say the least."

************

"Hi, mom," he said, stepping into the kitchen.  He immediately went to the sink and removed the napkins that were wrapped around his injured hand.  He cleaned the wounds and rummaged through cabinets looking for bandages.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bad memories," he said, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.  

She knew not to press her son.  If he wanted to talk, he would.  "I just put Sammie to bed.  Go tuck her in."

He kissed his mother on the cheek.  "Thanks, mom.  It's been a rough night.  I think I'll go to bed after I say goodnight to Sammie."

"Okay, dear," she said as he left the room.  She hoped her son would start to get over his grief.  Sometimes she thought it was getting less painful for him, but something would happen and he would draw back into his shell.  Negotiating the return of the Attorney General's son was the last time he had a setback.

"Someday," she said.  "Someday."

************

He looked down at the little girl lying under her Pokemon blanket; her loose blonde curls framing her tiny face.  Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" she cried, holding out a tiny hand.

"Hi, baby.  How's daddy's little girl?" he asked, sitting beside her on the bed.  

She giggled and leaped from under the covers and into his arms.  " 'Kay.  Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Love you." She wrapped her little arms around his neck and pressed a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Sammie."  He could feel the tears rushing to the surface and fought to hold them back.  "Now, it's time for night-night."

" 'Kay, daddy."  She crawled back under the blanket.  

He sat with her until she fell asleep.  His darling daughter, who looked so much like her mother it made his heart ache.  He missed Theresa, sometimes so fiercely it took his breath away.  But there was Samantha.  The best part of both of them.  He would always have a part of Theresa.  In Sammie and in his heart.

To be continued...

**Never Forget You – written by Mariah Carey and Babyface


	2. The Assignment

Special thanks to my buddy Deana for suggestions!!

Chapter Two

"You should have seen her when you called earlier.  She was so excited her daddy was on the phone that she grabbed it right out of my hand." Elizabeth Donovan smiled softly at her son as he left his daughter's room.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  She sounded adorable on the phone.  "Daddy?  It's me...Sammie."  As if he wouldn't know who was calling him daddy.  "I know," he had said.  "I miss you, daddy," he had heard her little pixie voice.  "I miss you, too."  He almost laughed when she said, " 'Kay, bye," and hung up the phone without another word.  

"She is precious," he finally replied.  He was so tired and wanted to do nothing more than collapse on his bed.  He headed for his bedroom.  "Goodnight, mom." He reached for the doorknob with his right hand and then switched when he remembered it was injured.

"Let me see that hand."

Donovan's left hand froze on the knob of his bedroom door.  He turned to see his mother staring at him--a stern look on her face, her hands on her hips.  "Its fine, mom."

"Uh-huh, and I'm the Queen of England."  She reached out and grabbed the wrist of his injured hand and unwrapped the bandage.  "Frank, you might need stitches."

"I'm sure I don't," he insisted.  "I just want to go to bed."

Elizabeth shook her head.  "Listen here, young man.  If you don't take care of that hand; it'll take care of you."  

"But, mom," he started but was quickly cut off.

"Don't you 'but mom' me," she said, shaking a finger at him.  "I'll just call Alisha so she'll be expecting you."  When he shook his head, she took him by the arm and nudged him down the hall.  "Go."  

He almost laughed, but he was too tired.  "Okay, but I better not have to sit in the emergency room all night."

"I know I'm just a volunteer at the hospital, but I do have friends and connections there.  I said I would call Alisha; she'll make sure you're seen right away."  

"Okay!  I'm going, I'm going!"  He shook his head all the way down the stairs, picked up his keys and headed out the door.  He would get no peace if he didn't go to the hospital.  His mother was as stubborn as he was.

************

"What's up, Monica?" Jake asked, sitting down at the briefing table.  

"Beats me.  You know as much as I do," she admitted, tapping the folder containing the limited details of their case.

"Hey," Cody greeted them.  "What was up with Donovan last night?  That was strange...even for him.  And, this morning, he's late."

Jake shrugged.  "Again, we're in the dark."

Alex joined them, "When it comes to him, we're definitely mushrooms."

Cody arched a brow.  "Huh?"

"You know...mushrooms grow best in the dark."

"Oh..." he said.  

The sound of the outside door opened and Donovan entered the room.  He joined his team at the table and warily looked up at his team while he hid his bandaged hand under the table.

"How many stitches?" Cody asked with a grin.

A small smile touched his lips as he placed his hand on the table.  "Seven."

"I know you'll tell us it's none of our business, but what w_as_ that all about last night?" Alex asked.

"You're right, Alex.  It's none of your business."  

His expression had grown hard and they knew not to question him further.  Instead, Monica brought up the subject of their next case.  "Okay...this is a strange one guys.  This has come right down to the director from the Attorney General.  All we've been told is to meet the Deputy AG at this address."  She handed the folder to Donovan.

"You're pulling our legs," Cody said.  "Right?"

Monica shook her head.  "Nope."

Donovan sighed.  He didn't like surprises.  "Let's go.  We wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

************

"I'll drive," Monica insisted.  "Must be hell to drive a stick when your hand is tore up."

Donovan nodded absently, heading for the passenger side of her black Town Car.  Cody, Alex and Jake piled into the rear seat.  

Monica started the engine and pushed a CD into the player.  Frank almost choked when he recognized the voice.  "Could we not?" he asked, pushing the eject button.

She pulled the car into the traffic.  "What?  You don't like Minya?"

He shrugged.  "Something about her voice, I guess."

"Damn!  Everyone loves Minya," Alex commented.

"Yeah," Jake and Cody agreed in unison.

"Well, do me a favor and put something else in, if you have to listen to a CD," he insisted.

"No...that's okay.  We'll get there without music."

A "Sheesh" could be heard from the back seat.

"Something wrong, Cody?" Donovan asked.

"Who me? No...nothing."

"Didn't think so."

************

"Okay, this is it," Monica said, pulling up to the building.

"What, exactly, are we doing here?" Frank demanded.  Chicago Trax Recording Studios.  "Don't you think it's odd the AG sent us to a recording studio for a briefing?"

"The AG _is_ odd," Cody replied.

"Let's just go in," Alex said, excited to find out why they were there.

************

"Ah, Frank!" Deputy Attorney General Donald Fulton greeted him as he entered the building.

"Don, what are we doing here?" Frank demanded without ceremony.

"Nice to see you, too." He smirked.  He brought Donovan out of his element and the agent was clearly not pleased.  "We have a problem.  A high-profile celebrity is receiving death threats."  He motioned toward the elevator and the group walked with him as he continued, "This celebrity is a personal friend of the President's daughter, so naturally, we have to treat this with the utmost priority." 

Jake's groan was audible and Alex patted him on the shoulder.  "Is this a protection case?"  

"More or less," the D.A.G. responded.  "You're heading the investigation as well as supervising security."

"Oh, goodie," Cody said, rolling his eyes.

"Here we are."  The elevator opened and Fulton led the to the control booth of a studio.  

The man behind the large control panel waved them in as he spoke into the intercom.  "Okay, kiddo.  Let's try this one more time."  He flipped a switch and music flooded the room.  He turned to the group.  "Come on in.  She only has one track left to lay.

Moving further into the room, the woman in the recording booth became visible.  Her loose blonde curls were pulled back by the headphones she wore and her face was partially hidden by the microphone in front of her.

Shattered dreams cut through my mind 

_Tragically our love has died_

_Memories confine my head_

_Bitterly I face the end._

"Its Minya!" Monica cried as she, Alex, Jake and Cody crowded behind the man at the controls.

Donovan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists then released a vile oath as the pain shot through his hand.

"Frank?" Fulton asked, putting his hand on Donovan's shoulder.

"Hurt my hand," he said through his teeth.  "But, of course, it _had_ to be her," he said under his breath.

_Trustingly, I gave myself to you_

I let you inside, believing your lies 

_And you don't remember, every time you told me_

_You were mine forever, for eternity_

_And you don't remember, how you used to hold me_

_How we'd melt together_

_How you needed me, how we used to be _

_In love_

"She's fantastic," Alex exclaimed.

"Yes, she is," the man said, turning to speak to them.  "I'm Dalton. I'm glad you're here. "

"So am I," a voice said from behind.  "I'm Sashka, Minya's personal assistant. I hope you can help her."

"We'll do our best," Donovan stated.  He was glad for the distraction of voices, anything to keep from hearing that voice.

"Wow, she can hit some notes, can't she?" Jake observed.

"That she can.  Can shatter glass, too." Sashka said.

"Hey, boss!  You two have something in common." Cody cracked.

"Except he uses his hand," Alex said, smirking.

He almost growled a reply, but was cut off by Dalton's voice.  "Sounds great, kiddo!  Come on out, you have visitors."

Donovan absently noted the heated looks bestowed upon the woman by Cody and Jake as she entered the room.  She was beautiful, there was no doubt, but he would give his right arm not to be anywhere near her.

"Minya, dear.  This is Frank Donovan and his special ops crew—Alex Cross, Jake Shaw, Monica Davis and Cody Forrester."  

She nodded and shook hands with them until she made her way to Donovan.  She held her hand out to shake his, but pulled back when she noticed his bandaged hand.  "Yikes, what happened to you?"

He ignored her question.  "Tell us about the death threats."

"Down to brass tacks, huh?" she asked.  

"Something like that," he replied.  

"Sashka where's that letter?"

"Here, this is the latest one," she said, handing the sheet of paper to Donovan.

"How many people have handled this?" he asked.

"That's just a copy.  The original is being checked for prints," Sashka replied.

He nodded.  "Good."  He read the note quickly.  _You're so blind and selfish.  You don't deserve the life you lead and you'll be punished for your cruelty.  You won't live to see the release of your next album._  "Unsigned, of course.  Did you keep the envelope?"

Minya rolled her eyes.  "What? How stupid do you think I am?"

"That remains to be seen," he said, coldly.

Minya's eyes blazed at his arrogance.  "Give him the copy," she told her assistant.  "Let's get one thing straight, Agent Donovan.  I run this show, no one talks to me like that."

Cody, Alex, Monica and Jake exchanged looks.  They were hoping for Minya's sake that the Donovan storm passed quickly and were surprised when he simply said, "Not while I'm around, Miss...whatever-your-name-is."

"How dare you!"

He shrugged.  "I dare because I have no idea what your name is...other than Minya.  What kind of person goes by only one name?"

"Oooh...you..." she turned to her assistant.  "Call for the car.  I'm leaving."

"Not without us," Donovan stated.

Minya glared at him and was about to tell him where he could go, but Fulton interrupted.    
"This is all well and good," he said, "but I have to get back to the office.  Here's Minya's address in case she decides to have her driver lose you along the way."  He grinned and pulled Donovan to the side.  "Careful, Frank. She's a hellcat if you rile her too much."

"Don't worry...I plan on keeping my distance from her," he assured Fulton.

"Also, don't forget...besides being who she is...she's also a friend of the President and his daughter."

"Thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Fulton said, laughing as he walked out the door.

"Well, let's go, Dick Tracey," Minya commanded, following Fulton out the door.  

Donovan shook his head.  _What did I ever do to deserve this,_ he asked silently.  

"Anyone wanna ride in the limo?" Minya called to the people trailing behind her.  

"Me, me!" Cody cried.

"Ooh, me too," Alex said.

"And, you, Agent Shaw?" Minya asked seductively.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

Monica and Donovan watched as the group piled into the limousine.  "Oh, someone is going to pay for this," he said, sliding into the passenger's seat.  

To be continued...

Lyrics contained in this chapter are from the song "And You Don't Remember" written by Mariah Carey and Walter Afanasieff ©1991 M Carey Songs (BMI)/WB Music Corp/Wallyworld Music (ASCAP)


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer:  Previous disclaimer (see chapter one) still applies.  Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment.  No infringements intended.  George Clooney and Keith Hamilton Cobb belong to themselves.  I'm just using them. ;)

Chapter Three

Sashka opened the back door of the sedan and slid in, sitting behind Donovan.  She smiled at Monica who turned to look at her.  "The limo will be crowded," she explained.

Monica started the car and pulled into traffic behind the limo.  "What's she like, up close and personal?"

"Minya?  Oh, she's fantastic.  The best friend you could ever ask for."  She pulled out a day planner and flipped through the pages.  

"Is it true?"  Monica asked, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Is she really dating George Clooney?"

Sashka laughed.  "No, they're just friends."

"Oh," Monica replied, sounding disappointed.

Donovan listened with little interest.  He was finding it hard to believe that Monica was this intrigued by a celebrity's personal life.

"She's actually not seeing anyone in particular.  Not enough time for a real personal life.  She sees Keith Hamilton Cobb from time to time," Sashka admitted.

Monica grinned.  "Ooh...yummy.  He's a hottie.  I'll admit to watching Andromeda just to see him in action.

Sashka laughed.  "You'd like him...down to earth, nice guy."

Donovan rolled his eyes in reflex.  He'd heard enough about the diva's love life or lack thereof and what a "hottie" this Cobb guy was.  "How about we discuss something more important to the case.  What's her itinerary like for the next week?"

"Let's see.  She has another studio appointment tomorrow and Thursday and Friday she's supposed to rehearse a duet with Ricky Martin for the Billboard Music Awards on Sunday.  He should be arriving in Chicago sometime tomorrow.  We'll leave for Los Angeles Saturday."  Sashka took a deep breath.  "Pretty light week, actually."

Donovan sat back in the seat.  Los Angeles...award show.  A security nightmare.

"Ricky Martin?" Monica said, finally.  "Wow, Alex will flip."

Donovan glanced sideways at his profiler and she gave him a "what?" look.  He just shook his head and watched the limo in front of him.

************

"Is your boss always so...rude?" Minya asked, opening the small refrigerator and removing a bottle of water.  "Anyone thirsty?"  She closed the door when each of them shook their head no.

Jake shook his head.  "Actually, no.  He's tough, but fair and if anyone can get you through this...it's him."  

Minya raised a brow.  "I'll try to keep that in mind the next time he pisses me off."

Alex laughed and had a feeling Minya would find herself repeating that mantra many times before this was over.  

"So how big is your place?" Jake asked.

She shrugged.  "Big enough.  Are all of you going to be staying with us at the house?"

"Us?" Cody asked.

"Me and Sashka."

"Yes, until this is over," Jake answered.

Minya nodded.  "There's enough room."

"Aren't you afraid to stay there?" Alex asked.  The threatening letters were being delivered directly to the house, not to a fan club or her publicist.  

"A little, but I'm a firm believer if it's your time to go...it's your time to go.  There's no escaping your destiny."  

"Maybe, but why push your luck," Jake commented.

Minya shrugged.  "It's my home.  I travel so much, it's the only haven I have and no one is going to make me leave."

The limo slowed and turned into large gated estate with immaculately kept lawns and gardens.  The two-story mansion rose before them, looking like something directly from "Gone With The Wind".  

"Nice place," Cody understated.

************

Donovan joined the group that exited the limo in front of the mansion.  "Alex, Jake—do a sweep of the perimeter and do an inventory of the surveillance equipment."  He headed for the front door.  "Cody, Sashka will show you the security room.  Get familiar with it.  Monica, go with him."

"It's this way," Sashka said, indicating they should follow her.

"Well, Agent Donovan, that leaves you and me," Minya stated.  "Guess I could show you around the inside of the house."

"That was going to be my suggestion."

"Fine.  Follow me."  

He must have lost his faculties.  He should have gone with Cody and sent Monica on this tour.  His fists balled in reflex to the tension he was feeling and swore under his breath when the pain shot through his right hand.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No," he insisted, quickly dropping his hand to his side. 

Minya smiled to herself.  He probably wouldn't admit he was in pain if he was hanging from his short hairs.

Thirty minutes later, the tour was over without much pageantry.  The mansion housed seven bedrooms--each with its own bathroom, living room, dining room, den, library, kitchen, family room, gym and a spa.  Then there was the pool outside and the pool house.

"What's down that path?" he asked, looking out a nearby window.  

"I'll take you to the cottage just down that small pathway.  I converted it to a studio."  She continued walking, heading back to the front of the house.  

He nodded.  "Where's the security room?"

"Right here," she replied, stopping.

"Here, where?  We're in a hallway with no doors."  

She smiled and pushed on the panel closest to her and it popped open.  "Surprise," she said, laughing as she entered the room.

Entering, they found Cody and Monica seated at the security desk.  Sashka stood behind them.

"It's pretty state-of-the-art," Cody said, pleased.  "We have a multitude of monitors and the entire house is equipped with an intercom system.  I can easily tap into it."

Jake poked his head in the doorway.  "Hidden door...cool.  Frank, camera's on all sides of the house equipped with motion sensors." 

"Cody, set up video feed with sound from all the rooms inside the house," he instructed.

"I'll have to go back to the nest to get what I need."

"You don't plan on putting a camera in my bedroom, do you?" Minya demanded.

"Yes."

"No way, mister."

Donovan quirked a brow at her.  "And, you'll stop me...how?"

"I'll have you removed from this case," she said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Fine, you go right ahead and do that."  He tossed her his cell phone.  "And while you're at it, go ahead and order your casket sized."

"Oooh...you are the most infuriating..." she was cut off by the sound of the cell phone in her hand ringing.  She tossed it back to him.  "Here, I'm sure it's the Marquis de Sade calling for lessons in cruelty."  She laughed when he instinctively used his right hand to catch it and bit his lip to stop from groaning.

Donovan didn't miss the smirks that quickly crossed the faces of his agents.  He shook his head and flipped open the phone.  "Donovan...yes...no, that's just not possible...I understand, but...there's no other choice?...fine...soon...be ready."

All eyes were on him when he turned back to the others.  "Cody, Monica will take you back to the nest to get the equipment you need.  While you're there, Monica, pack clothing for the four of you from the stash we keep there.  When you're finished," he said, pulling a small note pad and pen from his pocket.  He winced when he gripped the pen.  "Damn," he muttered as he painfully jotted something on the paper before turning his attention back to Monica.  "Go to this address.  You can pick my things up there.  They'll be ready for you."

Monica took the paper.  "Sure.  Anything else?"

"Yeah, need us to stop for milk or something?" Cody quipped.

He shot Cody a deadly look.  "Just do it."  Monica nodded and pulled Cody along with her.

"Hey...Dick Tracy...can I ask you something?"

He sighed in frustration. "If you stop calling me that."  He was not in the mood to deal with the spoiled diva, especially after that phone call.  He now had an even bigger problem on his hands besides her.

"Maybe.  No promises," she said, smiling darkly.  "Can you shoot with your left hand?  'Cuz it sure looks like your right hand is in bad shape."

"Right or left, I'll hit the mark," he assured, leaving the room.  He was followed by the sound of Minya's laughter.  She enjoyed mocking him, and to her credit, she made a good point.  He was a better shot with his right hand, but was still good enough with his left.  For her sake, as well as his, he prayed he wouldn't have to prove his point.

Alex grinned.  "I think we should just save the wait and put the two of you in a boxing ring right now and let you fight it out."

Minya grinned.  "Nah...let his hand heal first.  I want it to be a fair fight."  She slapped Jake and Alex on the back.  "Come on, I'll show you the recording studio."

************

"What's with all the Native American decorations?" Jake asked, fingering a dream catcher hanging in the studio.  There were paintings and sculptures throughout the mansion, as well.

"I'm 1/4 Native American. My mother was ½ Algonquin and my father...he was a full blooded Irishman, bless his soul."  She lovingly touched the picture of them that hung in the studio.  "And, to answer your implied question of earlier, Agent Donovan.  My full name is Minya Kanti Sheridan.   My parents were proud of their heritage, as am I, and they gave me a beautiful Native American name.  Minya means _moving voice_ and Kanti means _sing_, in my mother's language."

She was somewhat annoyed when she noticed Donovan made no indication that he heard or cared.  His thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.  She shrugged and turned her attention to Agent Shaw.  At least he was a likable person, not to mention very attractive.   So, why did her gaze keep traveling back to his boss?

"Rather a fitting name for you," Jake observed.  "Almost as if they knew what your talent would be."

She smiled.  "Destiny," she reminded him.

"So, your parents are gone, then?" he asked.

"Yes.  Mom died five years ago in a plane crash.  Dad was devastated...he died less than a year later.  He never got over her death; I think he died of a broken heart."  Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she turned away.

Jake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."  She visibly squared her shoulders and turned to face him.  Her grief gone, hidden by a mask of friendliness. 

"You have a nice set up here," Alex said, looking over all the equipment.  Besides the signal processor, the control room housed a 24-track recorder.  Inside the acoustically paneled recording booth sat a grand piano, several rhythm guitars—electric and acoustic, bass guitars, and a set of drums.  The necessary microphones and headsets were in place.

"It's convenient.  I like to work late at night, when I can't sleep.  I keep a guitar by my bed, but sometimes I prefer the studio.  Actually, I think, in deference to our situation, I'll call Dalton and see if we can do tomorrow's session here instead of going into town."

"Good idea," Jake agreed.

"Let's get back to the main house," Donovan said, walking toward the exit.  "Monica and Cody should be back soon."

Alex and Jake frowned at each other.  Why was it so important to be at the house when they arrived?  Cody could easily find them through the surveillance equipment.  However, they didn't voice their opinion and followed their boss from the studio.

They had just reached the house when they heard Monica's car pull up to the front and they walked around to meet her.  Monica and Cody exited the car simultaneously; Monica paused to bestow a befuddled look upon her boss while Cody opened the passenger side rear door and fumbled with something in the seat.  When he stood from his task, Alex, Jake and Minya noticed the tiny feet and legs that appeared from beneath the opened door.

Donovan breathed a heavy sigh.  He would have to divulge more of his life than he wished to; he had no choice now.  

Cody pointed toward Donovan and the little girl shyly peered around the door.  A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw her father.  "Daddy!" she cried, running precariously toward the group standing at the house.  

To be continued...


	4. Hard Truth, Soft Lullaby and a Hard Deci...

Chapter Four

Alex looked at Donovan, then at Jake, still not quite sure who the daddy was.  Jake gave her a "hey, don't look at me" look and shrugged.    

Donovan moved forward to meet the little girl and swept her into his arms for a hug and kiss.  Her blonde curls danced playfully about her face.  "Hello, princess."

Cody and Monica approached the group.  Cody tugged one of Sammie's curls.  "Don't you have something to tell your _daddy_?"  His last word was said with such wonder; Monica couldn't stop the grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh-huh," she said, smiling.  She patted Donovan's cheek as she recited the message.  "Nana says 'sorry'.  Nana says 'love you'."  She paused and placed both little hands on his brow as if to smooth away a frown.  "And Nana says 'don't be mad'."

"I'm not mad, Sammie," he said, smiling.  He chose to ignore the questioning looks that were being shot at him by his team.  He would answer their questions soon enough.  Instead, he kept his attention on his daughter.  "Did Nana feed you before you left?"  Sammie's head bobbed in answer as he turned and hurried up the stairs to enter the house.  

"He has a daughter?" Alex asked, whispering.

Monica and Cody nodded.  "Cody must have asked that a hundred times since we picked her up.  Help us with the equipment and bags," Monica said, explaining as she headed back to the car.  "His mother was waiting for us when we got there.  His things were packed, just as he said; he just neglected to say one of the things we'd be picking up was a little girl."

While his crew unloaded the car, Minya went back to the house.  "What was that all about," she asked, catching up to him.  "Your people act as if they don't know about your little girl."

"They don't," he said.  He stopped when he reached the den and sat down with Sammie on his lap.  

"I don't understand why you would keep her a secret," Minya said, touching Sammie on the cheek.  Sammie smiled brightly at her and Minya smiled back in return.  "She's absolutely adorable.  She must get that from her mother."  He flinched visibly and she wished she could take back the spiteful words.

"It's not exactly that I was keeping _her_ a secret," he said, placing a kiss on Sammie's forehead.  "It was more like keeping a part of me separate from my work."

"I guess I don't understand," she admitted.  If she had a child, she would celebrate it with the world.

"I do," Alex said from the doorway.  "Our work is...tainted sometimes.  It can be an ugly world we delve into.  It's not something you want to bring into the world you share with your family."

Donovan nodded, thankful for her understanding.  Sammie struggled to get down and he helped her to stand on her feet.  She walked to Alex and held out her arms.  Donovan smiled; she was so trusting and so full of love.  He prayed nothing ever harmed her life or her spirit.

Alex picked her up and bounced her on her hip.  "So, little one, how old are you?"  Alex smiled at her teammates as they entered into the room.

Sammie held up her right hand and folded her thumb inward.  "I'm four! Almost five," she said, proudly.  "Pretty eyes," she said, patting Alex's cheek.

"Thank you," Alex replied and hugged her.  "Frank, she's darling."

"She sure is," Sashka said, joining the group.  "Will she be staying?"

Frank nodded.  "At least until I can figure out what to do.  My mother takes care of her, but had to leave town on an emergency.  She has a friend who is ill and in need of care.  My mother and her friend are as close as sisters.  I don't know how long she'll be gone."

"We have plenty of room here," Sashka said.

"That's not really the issue.  Will she be safe here?  That's my worry."  Although concern and doubt troubled him, he couldn't help be amused when Sammie reached for Jake and he took her into his arms.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker, Frank," he said, tickling Sammie.  She giggled with glee and squirmed in his embrace.

"So, tell us about her mother," Cody prodded and immediately regretted asking when he saw Donovan's expression changed from amusement to grief.

Donovan's eyes grew dark and he didn't reply.  "He doesn't talk about mommy," his daughter spoke.  

"Sammie, isn't it your bedtime?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Sashka, settle her in the room next to mine, please?"  Minya asked.

"Her things are in the little pink suitcase," Cody informed Sashka.

"Sure.  Come with me, Sammie."  She took Sammie from Jake and left the room.

"Daddy, will you tuck me in tonight?" Sammie asked over Sashka's shoulder.

"I'll be up in a minute," he said.  He rubbed his fingers over his lips.  Time to spill his guts.  "Her name was Theresa," he said, quietly.  "I met her one night at the theatre.  The play was Macbeth.  And if you don't mind I'll give you the short version."

The group settled on the couch and chairs quietly.  No one spoke; it was obvious how painful it was for him to talk about his wife.

"I was negotiating the release of hostages in a bank heist.  It happened less than two years ago.  Anyway, it went bad...very bad.  The leader was a loose cannon; he just couldn't be dealt with.  He took a hostage to the doorway and shot her...right in front of me...us.  She never stood a chance."  He paused and looked up at his team.  "The woman was my wife and she was killed because I couldn't get the bastard to calm down long enough for SWAT to find a way into the bank."

Minya blinked back the tears welling in her eyes.  Looking at the others, they were doing the same.  

"Frank, you can't blame yourself," Alex said, trying to ease his conscience and offer some form of comfort.

"She's right," Monica agreed.  "You know better than anyone you can't predict every situation."

"I didn't even realize she was there until the bastard held the gun to her head," he said, shaking his head.  "I have Sammie to think of, and now I'm putting her in danger."

Minya placed a hand on his shoulder.  "I won't let that happened.  I'll have you removed from the case."

Donovan looked up into the most intense green eyes he'd ever seen before.  They were glassy with unshed tears. "Why would you do that?"

"One look at that little girl, that's why."

"What do you mean?" 

"Let's just say, you must be pretty damn special for a child to hold so much love so visibly."  Minya watched his face soften slightly.  

"No, I'm not."  He stood and addressed his team.  "You've always wondered what happened to me before I came among you, and now you know.  After Theresa's death I disappeared for a while.  When I felt the time was right, they gave me my choice of assignments."

"Thank you for sharing that with us," Monica said.  "I know how hard it must be for you."

"Thank you.  Now, if you don't mind...Sammie needs to be tucked in."  He turned to leave but was stopped by Minya.

"I'll call Misty tonight and have you taken off the case," she said.  Misty was her best friend in the world and also happened to be the President's twenty-seven year old daughter.

He left the room without answering.

************

Soft cries and sobs woke her from a light sleep.  She sat up and listened...it was Donovan's daughter, Sammie.  Minya threw back the covers and got up, picking up her guitar out of habit.  It was almost a nightly ritual—waking up in the middle of the night.  She would strum her guitar and jot the music down once the melody was worked out.  Then she would be free to go back to sleep.

She quietly made her way to the bedroom next to hers.  Sammie lay in the king-size bed; she looked so small in the big bed, like a little doll.  Minya sat on the bed next to her and smoothed the hair from her face.  "Shhh, baby.  It's okay."  Sammie quieted but her eyes were still large with fright.  "You woke to an unfamiliar place, didn't you Sammie?  You don't know where you are."

Sammie nodded.  "Daddy said Nana went away.  Does that mean she won't come back?  Like mommy?"

"Oh, no, baby.  She has a friend that needs her, but she'll be back soon.  You'll see."  Minya smiled warmly.  "Would you like me to sing you a song?  Maybe that will make you feel better."

Sammie nodded.

"Let's see...how about a new lullaby...this was written by a couple friends of mine not too long ago.  Rest now, honey, and close your eyes."  She placed the guitar across her lap and plucked the strings gently.

Hush my love, now don't you cry 

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in dream_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you_

_Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

Donovan watched from the doorway, leaning against the frame.  He had been in the security room with Cody when Sammie's cries began.  He had run up the stairs quietly and saw a sleepy Minya entering the room, guitar in hand.  For such a spoiled diva, she had a good heart.  

He shook himself mentally realizing he had judged her unfairly.  He had taken a dislike to her because of his past and how her beautiful song had proclaimed his grief to the world.  It wasn't her fault that her voice in song never failed to bring back that fateful day.  Until now.

_Oh my love...in my arms tight_

_Every day you give me life_

_As I drift off to your world_

_Rest in peaceful sleep_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_That you showed me_

Donovan entered the room and placed a hand on her shoulder.  Minya looked up without stopping the music.  He smiled warmly at her and gazed at his sleepy daughter.  Her eyes fluttered closed as she finally drifted back to sleep.

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

_Just give love to all_

_Let's give love to all_

Minya got up gently without disturbing Sammie and left the room with Donovan.  He softly closed the door behind them.  "Thank you, that was beautiful."

She smiled.  "She was just frightened.  She woke to an unfamiliar place."

He nodded.  "I should have thought about that."  

His gaze roamed down the length of her body, making her realize she was in a skimpy nightgown and had forgotten a robe.  "Ah.." she said, hugging the guitar to her in an attempt to cover what he had already seen.  "Goodnight."  She backed away and watched an amused smile form on his full lips.  "Oh, I did call Misty.  She said she would get her father to take you off the case first thing in the morning."

"Call her back; we aren't going anywhere."

Her modesty forgotten, she dropped the guitar and moved closer to him, grasping his arms.  "No.  I'll not have that little girl put in harms way because of me."  

"If I had someone I could trust to take care of her, I would.  Because of the life I lead, my mother is the only person I let close to her.  Until now.  I won't send her among strangers, so she'll stay with me," he explained.

"Then take her and go," she pleaded.  "The threat against me may or may not be real, and even if it is, my safety is not worth putting hers at risk."

He touched her cheek gently.  "Perhaps not, but I owe you."

Minya frowned, but leaned to his touch.  "Because I sang to her?  That's silly."

"No, because you're a good person and I misjudged you."  His thumb grazed her lips seductively.

"Then send me a card or flowers," she whispered.

"Maybe I'll do that, too."  He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head as he lowered his slowly until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Minya touched her lips with her fingers when he pulled away.  What was happening...they hated each other!  And yet, her body said differently as every inch of her being tingled with excitement at his nearness.

"Call your friend, tell her you changed your mind," he instructed gently and then left her standing in the hall alone.

************

Cody, Jake and Alex sat watching the monitor.  The two men sat back with a semi-disgusted look while Alex grinned sheepishly.  "I guess he forgot about the video feed you set up," she said, laughing.

"I don't get it," Jake said.  "He sure acted like he couldn't stand her...and she didn't care for him much either."

"Yeah," Cody agreed.  

"Jealous much?" Alex asked, still laughing.

To be continued...

The lullaby contained in this chapter is titled "Lullaby" by Creed on the album "Weathered".  Written by Scott Stapp and Mark Tremonti © Dwight Frye Music Inc (BMI)


	5. A Present for Nana

Chapter Five

Donovan woke from an uneasy sleep in an unfamiliar bed.  That's the one thing he could count on in this job...strange beds.  He rubbed his hands over his face and ran his fingers through his neatly cropped hair.  "Check on Sammie," he told himself out loud, pulling on a pair of black sweat pants and black t-shirt.  

Sashka had put him up in the room across the hall from Sammie.  Minya's room was at the end of the hall, just a few feet away.  When he had decided it was time to sleep, or drop where he was, he had made his way back to the room Sammie occupied and checked in on her.  He also found himself heading in the direction of Minya's room, intent on checking on her, but stopped himself remembering the cameras.  After the ribbing Alex gave him after he kissed Minya, he would be hard pressed to make that kind of slip again.

Making his way to Sammie's room, he found her bed empty.  He checked the room, but she wasn't there.  He pressed the intercom.  "Cody, where's Sammie?"

"She's with Minya, Jake and Dalton over at the studio," Cody's voice crackled through the speaker.

Feeling somewhat secure in the knowledge his daughter was with Jake, he headed back to his room to shower and change before making his way to the studio.

************

Donovan entered the studio and heard Dalton's voice.  "You ready, Sammie?"

"Yes, sir," he heard his daughter's voice.

"What the..." he thought, moving closer.  He saw Sammie in the recording booth with Minya.  Sammie was sitting beside Minya on the piano bench and both were wearing headphones; a microphone was positioned close to their heads just above the piano.

"Okay, sweetie...just like we practiced," Minya instructed and began to play.

Sammie:                    _Jesus loves me! This I know_

Sammie&Minya:       _For the Bible tells me so_

Minya:                         _Little ones to Him belong, they are weak but He is strong_

Sammie:                    _Yes, Jesus loves me!_

Minya:                         _Yes, Jesus loves me!_

Sammie&Minya:       _Yes, Jesus loves me!  Yes, Jesus loves me!  _

_The Bible tells me so._

He watched in amazement as his daughter sang the remainder of the song with Minya.  Her voice sounded so sweet, and with Minya's range and depth, their voices complemented each other in a darling children's song.

Minya's hands rested on the piano keys when the song ended.  Sammie giggled as Minya removed their headphones and sat them on the piano.  

"How was that?" Sammie asked.

"It was perfect, sweetie."  Minya had been astonished at her talent.  "What did you think, Dalton?" she asked as she looked toward her producer/engineer and noticed Donovan sitting at the control board with Dalton.

"Terrific.  Good job, Sammie!"

"There's your daddy," Minya told her and pointed at the glass.  

Sammie smiled broadly and leapt down from the piano bench.  Jake opened the door for her; Sammie made her way to her father and crawled up on his lap.  "Miss Minya said we could make a song for Nana as a welcome home present."

"Did she?  That's a very nice idea," Frank said, hugging her.  "You sounded lovely, honey."

"Thank you, daddy.  Isn't Minya pretty?" she asked sincerely.

He looked up and saw Minya watching through the glass.  "Yes, she is," he agreed, watching a dark pink blush appear on Minya's cheeks.

"Are you in the mood to redo the background vocals on that last track, kiddo?" Dalton asked and laughed when she scrunched her face at the thought.

"If I have to," she said and reached for the headphones that hung above the microphone that was positioned at the front of the booth, just inside the room near the glass that divided the two rooms.  "Okay," she said, holding them up to her left ear.  "Let's do it."

Dalton flipped a coupled of switches and pushed a few levers forward, sending the music tracks directly to her headphone and played outside the recording booth to give him an idea how her voice mixed with the music.

Minya heard a strange crackling sound and smelled the current of electricity that charged through the headphones and moved them away from her head just before it contacted the skin of her ear.  

The occupants of the control booth watched as Minya yanked the headphones away from her and heard a loud pop and electrical sizzle through the microphone that was still recording, even as they watched her jolt in seizure before she hit the floor. 

"Shut the damn thing down," Donovan yelled, jumping up with Sammie in his arms and setting her abruptly down on the chair.  He ran to the door of the booth just as Jake tore it open and flew inside.  

Jake knelt beside her and reached for the headphone the instant the system was shut down and tore it from her grasp, tossing it across the room.  The fingers of her left hand had already started to develop blistering from the electrical burn.  He checked her pulse and found none; nor was she breathing.  

Jake looked up when Donovan knelt down opposite him.  His dark eyes questioning as he reached to feel for Minya's pulse himself.  

"She's dead, Frank."


	6. Persistence

Chapter Six

Jake's words reverberated in his head like an echo in a cavern.  "She's dead...dead...dead...."

"Like hell," Donovan whispered harshly.  He tilted Minya's head back and supported her neck with his right hand.  He pried her mouth open and flattened her tongue to make sure she didn't swallow it.  Pinching her nostrils shut with his left hand, he took a deep breath and clamped his mouth over hers, expelling air from his lungs into hers. 

Taking Donovan's lead, Jake pressed the heel of his left palm to Minya's breastbone and laid his right over it, twining his fingers together for support.  When Frank lifted his head, he firmly pressed down, pumping up and down on her heart.  "One...two...three...four...five...breathe," Jake instructed.

He expelled another lung full of air and checked to see if Minya was breathing on her own or had a pulse.  He shook his head and Jake repeated his previous steps.  Donovan drew in another breath and blew into her mouth.  Nothing. They repeated the attempt several more times. 

"She's dead, Frank.  Let her be," Jake said, softly, sitting back on his heels.

In answer, he shoved Jake out of the way and pumped Minya's chest, cursing to himself as the pain ripped through his injured hand.  "One...come on...two...fight for it...three...you want to live...damn you!" he screamed in frustration and slapped her face.  "Breathe!"  He almost sobbed.  She was too young to die; too young.  Another Donovan failure resulted in an early death for a woman far too young to die.

He shook her forcibly by the shoulders, causing the back of her head to bang repeatedly against the floor and then he slapped her again.  "Fight, dammit!"  He bent down to her mouth, intent on delivering more air into her lungs when he felt the whisper of air from between her lips.  "Minya?  Minya!  Come on, open your damn eyes!"

A sigh of relief escaped both Jake and Donovan when Minya's emerald green eyes fluttered open.  "Minya, can you hear me?" Frank asked.

Her eyes rolled sideways to look at him, but she didn't speak.  Donovan held her right hand with his and put his left to her brow.  "Hang in there, Minya."

Cody clicked on the intercom.  "EMT is on its way."

"Thanks, Cody."

"Daddy?" Sammie reached his side.  She was clutching Dalton's hand firmly.  "Is Miss Minya okay?"

"She will be, baby," he assured, pulling her to him in a fierce hug.  

"Promise?" she asked, with wide fearful eyes.

He nodded, but didn't speak.  Minya's eyes followed their conversation, but otherwise she lay still.  

Cody, Monica, Alex and Sashka ran into the studio.  Sashka carried a blanket, which she carefully spread over Minya to keep her warm.  "What happened?" She asked, frightened.

Donovan ignored her question.  "Cody, didn't we check this place out?  Jesus, she was just electrocuted."

"Sure we checked it.  This place was clean," he assured.  

"How could this happen?" Jake wondered.

Cody checked the headphones, removing the small plate from the compartment that housed the wire that jacked into the sound system.  He released a low whistle.  

"What did you find?" Alex asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The smallest motion sensitive timer switch I've ever seen in my life," he said, pointing the tiny device out to her.  "The wires were also tampered with."

"Jesus," Frank said, sighing.  "If that had been in the headphone Sammie was wearing, she would be dead."  He hadn't meant to say the words out loud, but realized too late that he did.  He saw a silent tears fall from Minya's eyes and kicked himself mentally.  She had begged him to leave the case for Sammie's sake, and her...not to mention his...worst fear almost came to light.

"I'll check all the equipment again," Cody stated.

"You're damn right you will," he replied, harshly.  "Jake, go out front and wait for the EMTs."

"On my way."

"Just what does this switch do?" Dalton asked.

"Well, it has a circuit that can be set to release an electrical load at a predetermined time.  With the wire exposed, as they were, well, picture shoving a knife into a toaster while it's plugged in," Cody explained.  "Only worse."

Sirens could be heard in the distance.  Donovan squeezed Minya's hand.  "They're almost here, Minya."

She felt the reassuring pressure of his hand and, with concerted effort, squeezed his in return.  It took all her effort just to do that one simple task.  Her whole body felt numb and uncooperative.  She wanted to speak, but her muscles wouldn't listen to her brain.  She watched Sammie with troubled eyes; fearful of the trauma she was putting the child through.

"She'll be fine," Donovan said, as if sensing her thoughts.  "You just concentrate on yourself."  

"Frank, I'm going to go run the numbers on this switch and see what I can come up with," Cody stated.

"Monica, stick with Cody," he commanded.  "Go over the damn surveillance tapes.  I want to know how this could have happened!"

  
"We're on it," Monica said as she and Cody left, passing the arriving EMTs at the door who were followed closely by Jake.  Another siren could be heard as the ambulance arrived.

"Sir, please move aside," the first EMT insisted.

"We had to perform CPR," he said before standing.  He picked up Sammie and moved away from Minya to watch from a distance. 

"Electrical shock?" he said, looking Minya over.  "She's lucky you were here to save her life."

"Pulse is thready; respiration shallow," the second EMT said, taking her vitals.  

The first EMT placed an oxygen mask over her mouth.  "Start the IV – Ringers Lactate," he instructed the second EMT.

Sashka sobbed uncontrollably and Dalton put his arm around her shoulders.  "She'll be fine, Sashka."  She nodded and buried her head against his chest.

"Get ready to move her," the second EMT said, grasping Minya under her shoulders.  The first EMT grabbed her ankle and together they lifted Minya onto the immobilization board and strapped her down.  

Two ambulance attendants wheeled a stretcher into the studio and helped the EMTs lift Minya onto it.  Once she was secure, they wheeled her out of the studio, followed closely by all occupants.

"I'm riding with her," Donovan insisted.

"Sorry, sir," the attendant said, looking over his shoulder.  "No one rides in the ambulance." 

His face grew dark and his eyes intense as he turned to Jake and handed Sammie over to him.  He advanced quickly on the ambulance attendant and shoved his badge in his face.  "I _am_ riding with her, do you understand?" he said, threateningly.

"But, sir..."

"I said... do...you...understand," he repeated through clenched teeth, grasping the attendant roughly by the shoulder.

"Yes, sir.  You will be riding in the ambulance.  But only you," he insisted.

Donovan nodded and turned to Jake.  "Take care of Sammie.  Bring her to the hospital."  He touched his daughter's cheek tenderly.  "See you soon, princess."

Jake hugged Sammie to him, moved that Donovan trusted the care of his daughter to him.  He went in search of Monica to get the keys to her car since Sammie's car seat was already set up in there.  

************

"How's she doing," he asked the attendant.

"She's doing great, considering," he replied.

Her eyes fixed on Donovan and she tried to remove the oxygen mask; raising her arms, she only managed to make a pathetic swipe at it.  She was thankful when he realized what she was doing and pulled the mask down to lay at her neck.  "Should have left," she said.

"You don't say," he said with a half smile.  "But who would look after you?"

"Sashka and Dalton or whoever replaces you," she said breathlessly.

"Stop wasting your energy," he admonished.  "There will be plenty of time to talk later."  

Minya managed to lift her arm once more to hold her hand out to him.  "Thank you, Frank."

"I don't deserve your thanks," he replied, squeezing her hand gently.  "I almost got you killed."

"Bullshit," she managed to say before her eyes fluttered closed.

He looked up sharply and the attendant smiled.  "It's okay, she's resting."  Donovan breathed a sigh of relief.  

To be continued...


	7. Good News and Bad News

Chapter Seven

"Any word yet?" Jake asked, giving Sammie up to Frank as he sat down in the waiting room.

"No.  They're running numerous tests on her.  The doctors are looking for nerve and brain damage."  He hugged Sammie, kissing the top of her head.  "How're you doing, sweetie?"

"Fine, thank you," she answered sweetly.  "Can I see Miss Minya now?"

"Not yet, baby.  We have to wait until the doctors say it's okay," he explained.

Jake got up and walked across the small waiting room and switched on the television.  "Monica sent Alex to check on a lead Cody got from the timer switch.  She'll come by the hospital to report directly to you with what she finds."

"Good."

"Look, daddy," Sammie said, pointing at the television.  "It's Miss Minya!"

Flashes of the diva's videos swept across the screen before a news announcer appeared.  "We've just received word that Minya has been rushed to the Cook County Hospital in Chicago, Illinois, after being electrocuted in her home studio.  A source close to the diva has admitted that Minya has been receiving death threats and is currently under police protection.  We will keep you updated as we receive information."

Donovan uttered a foul oath under his breath.  "Who would divulge that information?  Who would be so stupid?"

"I don't know, Frank.  Sashka and Dalton know how important it is to keep this under wraps."  Jake smiled when Sammie crawled down from her father's lap and walked over to Jake for him to pick her up.

"She's grown attached to you quickly," Donovan said, tugging at one of Sammie's curls.

"Hey...kids love me," Jake said, grinning.  "Sashka and Dalton will be here soon.  They left right behind me."

"Well, we'll be here for a while.  You better warn the switchboard that news has gotten out that they have a celebrity here."

Jake nodded.  He sat Sammie down on the chair and went in search of the nearest nurse's station.

************

"Sir?"  

Donovan looked up to see a petite, redheaded nurse.  "Yes?"

"Is there a Sammie here?" she asked.

"Me! I'm Sammie."  

The nurse looked at the child and smiled as she knelt down to her level.  "Well, you must be very special, because Miss Sheridan is asking for you."

Sammie turned to her father with questioning eyes.  "She's talking about Miss Minya, sweetie."

"Can I see her, please?" Sammie pleaded.

"Of course you can, but I can only allow two other people at this time."  

"Jake, let's go," Donovan instructed.

"Hold on," Sashka interrupted.  "We're Minya's friends, we should be allowed to go."

"Yes, you are her friends," Donovan agreed.  "But she's asking for my daughter, so I'm making the decisions.  We won't be long, I promise."  He picked up Sammie and left the room, followed closely by Jake.

The nurse led them to Minya's private room.  "Now, don't stay too long and don't get her excited," she instructed.

They entered the room and found Minya sitting up in the hospital bed.  She smiled when she saw them approach the bed.  It had been eight long hours since she arrived at the hospital and Donovan was amazed at how good she looked.  Her left hand was bandaged and she bore bruises on her cheeks where he had slapped her while trying to resuscitate her.  

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked, leaning against the window by the bed.  He looked around the room that was already filling up with cards, flowers and gifts.  

"My head hurts back here," she said, fingering the back of her skull.  "I must have banged it when I collapsed; gave myself one heckuva goose egg.  What I can't figure out is why my face is black and blue and it feels like a herd of elephants sat on my chest."

Donovan and Jake looked at each other and shook their heads.  "Sorry," Jake said.  "I guess we were a little overzealous when we were performing CPR."

"You did that?  You saved my life.  How can I ever repay you?"

Jake laughed.  "Don't thank me...thank him.  He wouldn't give up on you."

She held out her right hand.  "Thank you, Frank."  

He took her hand and squeezed it gently.  "No thanks needed.  Now, isn't there a certain little girl you wanted to see?"  He placed Sammie on the bed with Minya.

"Come here, sweetie," Minya said, holding out her arms.  She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.  "I'm so sorry if I gave you a scare."

Sammie nodded.  "You went away...like mommy."  Her eyes filled with tears although a smile touched her mouth.  "But you came back."  She buried her head against Minya's chest.  

Minya couldn't hold back the tears that formed behind her eyes.  When she looked up at Donovan, his eyes shined with tears unshed as he turned away from her.  "Oh, baby.  I'm so sorry."  She rocked Sammie in her arms.  

"I'll go out so Sashka can come in," Jake said.

"You don't have to do that," Minya said, calling the nurses station.  "Will you ask my secretary and my producer to come in, please?  Yes, I know, but I promise it's fine."  Moments later, Sashka and Dalton entered the room.

"How are you, Minya?" Sashka asked as she entered the room.

"I'm doing fine, Sashka.  The doctor said there was no permanent damage.  I'm ready to go home, but he insists I have to stay.  At least until morning, and he'll reassess my status."  Sammie, who sat staring at a basket of flowers that contained a cuddly teddy bear, distracted Minya.  "Sweetie, would you like that teddy bear?"

Sammie nodded.  "Could I hold it, please?"

Jake plucked the teddy bear from the arrangement and handed it to Minya.  "You would be doing me a big favor if you would take care of him for me.  He needs a good home and someone to love him."

Sammie hugged the bear fiercely.  "Thank you, Miss Minya."  She kissed the diva's cheek softly and whispered, "I love you."

Minya hugged her tightly and whispered back, "I love you, too, darling."

"Sashka, you need to give the switchboard a list of names that can be put through to the room," Minya instructed.

"Of course, I'll get right on it," she said, leaving the room.

The phone rang, just moments later.  "Wow, that was fast," Jake commented while Dalton picked up the phone.

"Hey," Dalton greeted the person on the other end.  "Oh, really?  Man, she's gonna be way disappointed.  She's been so looking forward to this."  He paused and listened to the person on the other end.  "Okay, I'll tell her.  Goodbye, Ricky."

Minya raised a brow.  "Ricky?  What did he say...it didn't sound good."

"He's come down with the 'flu and has to back out of the awards show this weekend," Dalton explained.

Minya looked crestfallen.  "Oh, Dalton, that's awful.  Although, I expect he found out about the threats and is avoiding me like the plague."

"It has been on the news," Frank admitted.

"What?!"

"The report said it was someone close to you that gave them the information," Jake supplied.

"Shi..." Minya stopped, remembering Sammie was in the room.  "I mean, shoot.  And what am I going to do about the awards show?  I'm doing a duet.  A duet! I need a man."

"Well...." Dalton started.

"Shut up, Dalton.  I don't mean I need a man in a sexual way!  I need a man that can _sing._"

"Daddy can sing," Sammie informed her.

"He can?" She sounded intrigued.

"Don't get any ideas, because he _won't_," Donovan replied.

"I can sing," Jake admitted.

Minya turned to look at him and he grinned sheepishly.  "Are you any good?"

He shrugged.  "It all depends on what you consider good."

"And you would be willing to go out on stage with me?"

"What better way to keep an eye on you during that chaos called an award ceremony," Jake stated.

"Actually, that's a good idea," Donovan said, contemplating the scenario.

"Yeah, well, first I have to hear him sing."  She sighed and lay back on the bed.  "Too bad I can't get out of here so we could check you out, Jake."

The door opened and Sashka entered, carrying a large flower arrangement.  "This just arrived while I was at the nurse's station."  She handed Minya the card.

Minya opened it and immediately handed it to Donovan.  "It's from him."

_Too bad I missed.  Take heart in knowing I won't fail the next time._

"Nice," he said.  "Jake, go check out this florist.  See what you can find out."

"On my way," he said as he flew out the door.

"Sashka, make the arrangements to travel to LA tomorrow morning.  I don't care what the doctor says."  Minya watched Frank and Sashka exchange looks.  "And don't give me that 'she's not in her right mind' crap, because I am.  I'm just tired of living with the threat of this lunatic.  I want a distraction...and performing is always a distraction."

"Okay, Minya, if that's what you want.  I'll arrange for the jet.  We'll leave tomorrow."

"Good.  Make arrangements for a studio when we get there.  I need to see how Jake will work out.  Also, have the two spare bedrooms at my apartment made ready for company.  One of them is for Sammie, so make it a happy place for her."

"You got it."  Sashka hurried from the room.

"You do like to give orders, don't you?" Donovan asked, amused.

"Oh, like you don't?" she sassed.

"It's my job."

"And it's hers to do things for me.  After all, that's what a personal assistant is for."

"Touché, Miss Sheridan."

"You are an infuriating man, did you know that?" She scrunched her face up at him.

"Ah, so quickly the gratitude disappears."  He grinned at the horror stricken look on Minya's face.

"I'm sorry.  I never meant to imply..." she began.

"I'm just joking.  I do that occasionally."

"Thanks for sharing that revelation," she said, laughing.  "Now what?"

"Now, we wait for the information Alex and Jake are going after."  He explained.

"And in the meantime," Dalton interrupted.  "You should get some rest, little lady.  I'll go help Sashka by making arrangements for studio time."  He kissed Minya on the cheek.  "See you in the morning, kiddo."

"Bye, Dalton."  

"Daddy, can we sleep with Miss Minya tonight?" Sammie asked innocently.

Frank choked.  "I don't think so, Sammie.  It might be better if Monica and Alex stay with Minya tonight."

"Aw...too bad," Minya said, winking at him.  "Frank? Are you blushing?"

"I don't blush."

"Hmmm...if you say so.  But your cheeks say otherwise."   She grinned.  

He rolled his eyes heavenward.  Alex and Jake couldn't report back soon enough to suit him.  "Behave yourself and go to sleep."

"Only if you and Sammie crawl in the bed with me," she insisted.

"Oh, now you're trying to bait me, aren't you?"

"Who, me?" She asked innocently.  

"Okay," Sammie said, crawling under the blanket.  "Come on, daddy."

Donovan sighed loudly and sat on the edge of the bed.  He picked up Sammie and lay down on the bed with her in his arms.  Minya smiled brightly as she pillowed her head against his chest.  Who would have thought just a day or so ago he held this woman with such contempt and now he held her in his arms.  _What have you gotten yourself into now, Donovan?_ He asked himself.

To be continued...


	8. Cranky Franky

Chapter Eight

Jake and Alex managed to make it back to the hospital at the same time, eager to report their findings to Donovan, although they knew he would not be pleased.  Opening Minya's hospital room door, they found their boss sound asleep cuddling both his daughter and the diva in his arms.  

"Ahem," Alex cleared her throat loudly startling Donovan and Minya awake; Sammie continued to sleep.

"Wha...huh?" Donovan muttered.

"Eloquent words from our fearless leader," Alex joked.  "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty."

Jake grinned when Minya broke out in laughter, barely awake herself.  

"Keep it up, Alex," Donovan said harshly.

"Or what?  You'll make me stay after class?" She said, tauntingly.  She laughed wickedly as she plopped onto the nearest chair.  "Ready to hear what I found out about the timer?"

"Hours ago," he replied briskly.

"Yeah, right.  You sure looked ready," she teased.

"Alex!"

"Okay, okay.  The timer was ordered by phone.  The clerk couldn't say if the caller was male or female.  It was picked up the next day and paid for by cash."  

"Well, that helps a whole helluva lot," he retorted, sitting up with Sammie sleeping on his lap.  "Who picked it up?"

Alex shrugged.  "The clerk couldn't say.  Whoever it was wore a long trench coat and a floppy hat that shadowed their face.  He said he was extremely busy and just didn't pay attention."

"Fabulous," he said, clearly irritated.

"Sorry, Frank.  I asked until I was blue in the face, but the guy just didn't know any more than that."  

"I know you did your best, Alex.  I never questioned that."  He hoped Jake had better news.  They needed to get a handle on this guy before he followed through with his latest threat.  

"I didn't fair much better," Jake admitted.  "I went to that flower shop, Majestic Florist, and asked about the arrangement sent to Minya but it was the same as Alex's situation.  They were busy and didn't pay much attention to the patron.  They took the money and ran, so to speak.  All I can confirm is the same lame description that Alex reported."

Donovan's expression was guarded.  He was irritated beyond the point of distraction, but he kept it under control.  If he let them know how at a loss he felt at the moment, they would lose confidence in him and themselves.

"We need to get ready for a trip.  Our little Diva here insists on heading to LA tomorrow, so get together what you need and then get back here so I can..." he was interrupted by Minya.

"You don't really need to worry about that.  I can send Sashka shopping for you when we get to LA.  Just give me a list," she insisted.

"I don't think so," Donovan said, frowning.

Minya shrugged.  "Fine, but she's already shopping for Sammie.  She'll have everything ready for her when we get there."

Donovan sighed.  "I wish you wouldn't do that."

She shrugged.  "Its only money."

"Well, in that case," Alex said with a grin.  "I could use a little shopping time on Rodeo Drive."

Minya laughed.  "Alex, I promise.  After the awards show, we'll go shopping.  You, Monica and me; we'll make it a girls day out.  In the meantime, I've got tons of clothes in the apartment I've never touched.  You're welcome to them."

"Whoo hoo," she said, laughing.

"If we're done with the girl talk," Frank snapped.  "I'm heading back to the estate to see what Cody and Monica have come up with.  Alex, you stay with Minya.  Jake, you're driving."  By the time he had finished barking the orders he was already out the door.

Minya wrinkled her nose.  "The mean and mighty Donovan is back.  You better hop to it, Jake.  He might beat you with a wet noodle."

Alex and Jake laughed at the diva.  "He's not so bad," Alex said.  "He's like a Care Bear with huge claws."

"Later, Minya.  I don't want those claws tearing at my throat!" Jake exclaimed as he headed out the door.

************

"Been over every second of tape since we set it up in the studio.  No one entered other than Minya, Dalton, Jake and Sammie.  Followed by you," Monica informed him.

"So, how did the headphones get sabotaged?  It wasn't some divine freak of nature," he said sarcastically.

"You never know," Cody quipped.

"Well, _I_ know," Donovan insisted.  "Give me a better answer, Cody."

"It's possible that it was done between the time I checked the place out and the video equipment was installed."

Donovan growled.  "That's not much better than your freak of nature theory."

"Sorry, best I can do." He shrugged.  "I went over the equipment again, and everything checked out."

"Wonderful.  Well, we're back to square one.  We don't have a decent lead, we have no idea who the stalker is and we're off to Los Angeles tomorrow to prepare for a ridiculous award show," he ranted.  "Be ready," he barked as he left the room.

"Any that is all," Cody said, mimicking a newscaster.  "Sheesh, who pissed in his cornflakes?"

"Everyone, apparently," Monica replied with a grin.

************

Minya checked herself out of the hospital after a severe argument with her doctor.  Sashka had everything ready to take her and Alex directly to the airport, where the rest of the team joined them.  The private jet was fueled and ready for takeoff as soon as the diva arrived and the team's equipment was stowed on board.  

Minya was ready to celebrate her departure from the hospital and called for the steward.  "Oh, Garcon!  How about a beer?"

"You mean ice water?" Sashka corrected her, laughing, knowing she wouldn't be drinking that early in the day.

"Yeah, that's what I said...ice water."  She winked at her assistant.  "Besides, I'm forbidden to drink while I'm on these antibiotics and such."

She noticed Donovan sitting quietly watching Sammie play at the far end of the plane with Jake and Cody.  The little girl had them wrapped around her little finger.  Minya made her way over to the couch and sat next to him, handing him a bottled water.  Just when he took a sip of water she asked, "So, mean and mighty Agent Donovan...you a member of the mile-high club?"

Frank spit water everywhere, not expecting to hear those words from her.  "Hell, Minya, I'm starting to think you're a little touched, if you know what I mean."

Minya was laughing so hard she could barely see.  "Oh, man.  You're just a little too easy to shock, Donovan."  Minya heard the laughter from the others in the cabin.  "I'm not touched, I'm crazy.  Get it right."  She winked and slapped him on the thigh.  "Explore that sense of humor you claim to have, buddy."  

She picked up the towel the steward was holding out to Frank and began to mop up the water from his pants until he stilled her hand on his leg.  "Maybe I should do that," he said, his eyes twinkling.  

Minya laughed.  "Have it your way."  She stood and started to walk away, making a face at Alex and Monica.  "To boldly go where some woman fear..."

Alex and Monica busted out laughing again.  "Man, I thought I was rough on him," Alex said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Monica nodded.  "I'm not sure he'll survive this assignment with all his faculties in tact."

"Goodie for us," Alex laughed and abruptly sobered when she saw the murderous look on Donovan's face.  "Shutting up now," she said with a grin.

To be continued....


	9. Auditions and Arguments

Chapter Nine

Minya looked over the session musicians scattered through the recording booth.  "You guys ready?"  They nodded and she focused her attention on Jake.  "From the top, Jake."

"Is this what we'll be singing at the awards show?" he asked, frowning.  "Doesn't really look like a duet to me."

"No.  But if you can sing this with any semblance of talent, we'll start rehearsing the duet," she said, smiling.  "Right now I want to see what you can do with that voice of yours."

"Whatever you say," he replied with a shrug.

"Okay, guys," she instructed, "On three."  Inside the recording booth, the drummer counted off.  She saw Jake smile briefly when he could hear the music through the headphone he held to his ear.  He took a deep breath and charged into the first stanza with enthusiasm.

_To what do I owe this gift my friend?  
My life, my love, my soul?  
I've been dancing with the devil way too long  
And it's making me grow old_

_Making me grow old_

_—yeah_

"Wow," Minya exclaimed.  "Dalton, if he can keep this up through the entire song...he's awesome.  He'd give Scott a run for his money.  His sound is different, of course, but, Dalton...listen to him!"  She propped elbow on the console and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.  His voice was deep, but not too deep.  He sounded like a cross between Joe Elliott and Scott Stapp.  Minya grinned.  Scott wouldn't like that at all.

_Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

Frank entered the room with Sammie and Alex.  "Where are the others of the faithful Donovan crew?" she asked teasingly.

"Monica and Cody are going over your apartment."  He noticed the glare she gave him.  "No, no camera in your bedroom," he informed her, laughing.  "Your security system will do, according to Cody."

_Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

_No reason to hide_

"You go, Jake," Alex said, watching him through the glass.  "I had no idea he was so talented."

"So, he will do?" Donovan asked as Sammie squirmed out of his grasp to sit with Minya at the control panel.

"Trust me," she said, grinning.  "He'll _more_ than do!"

_What you gonna to do with your gift dear child?  
Give life, give love, give soul?  
Divided is the one who dances  
For the soul is so exposed  
So exposed_

Jake had forgotten all about his audience.  He had also forgotten how much he enjoyed singing.  He was a member of Father Michael's children's choir when he was a young boy and as he got older his friends gave him such a razzing, he finally convinced Father Michael that it wasn't a macho thing to do.  Stupid kids.

_Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

_--yeah_

He easily found the passion and zeal with which to sing the song that Minya had chosen.  The lyrics seemed to echo feelings he had often felt in his life.  The darkness of the undercover ops and the overwhelming urge to run away and disappear at times.  To live life for the reasons it was meant to be lived.  Light; not darkness.

_Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

_No reason to hide_

_There is no reason to hide_

_There is no reason to hide_

_There is no reason to hide_

_There is no reason to hide_

"So, what do you think of Jake?" Minya asked Donovan.

He shrugged.  "Okay, I guess."

"Yeah, right.  Jealous much?" Alex asked, winking at him.

_Yeah_

_Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

_--yeah_

_Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Run in fields of time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

"If you're satisfied with him, what's next?" Donovan asked.

"For you to leave," she said, decisively.

_Let's leave...oh let's get away  
Get lost in time  
Where there's no reason left to hide_

"Leave? Why would I do that?" he demanded

"Because too many people in this booth are a distraction to me.  If you're going to stay, you have to wait outside."  

_No reason to hide_

_There is no reason to hide_

_No reason to hide_

_There is no reason to hide_

_No reason to hide_

The diva and the agent stood toe to toe, glaring at each other in a battle of wills.  Several minutes passed and neither realized that Jake's song had ended and they were being watched with amusement by the rest of the occupants.  

"My time, my job, my decision," Minya snapped.

"Your life, my job, _my _decision," he snapped back.

"Then you're fired," she said, poking his chest with her finger.

"The hell I am.  I work for the government, not a spoiled little rich girl."

Alex rolled her eyes.  "We're back to fighting.  Okay...that's it.  Five rounds in the boxing ring for you two!"

They stopped arguing long enough to look at Alex as if she were insane.  

"I mean it, you two.  Just beat each others brains out and get it over with," she insisted.  "You're driving us crazy.  One minute you hate each other.  Then you're best buds and then you're back to fighting like stubborn fools."

"Yeah," Jake said, entering the control booth.  "What she said."

Donovan and Minya looked at each other and shrugged.  "What can I say," she finally replied.  "I like to fight with him; his eyes get all dark and dangerous looking.  Kinda sexy."

Donovan frowned.  "Like I said before, you're touched."

"Crazy," she reminded him.  "Look, you power mad dictator, Jake is going to be with me.  _He_ works for _you_.  Why do I have to have the whole team around at the same time."

Donovan looked angry enough to kill, but he held his tongue.  He wasn't angry with her, but at the fact he had overlooked the obvious.  Was it because he wanted to be with her as much as possible?  He shook his head; that was ridiculous.

To be continued...

The lyrics contained in this chapter are from the song "Hide" by Creed on the 2001 album "Weathered". Written by Scott Stapp and Mark Tremonti © Dwight Frye Music Inc (BMI)


	10. Explosive Encounters

Thank you for the reviews!  I truly hope you are enjoying this.  :-)

Chapter Ten

Four hours after the "Mexican standoff", Dalton left the studio, followed by Jake and Minya.  All three were laughing, making Alex, who was waiting outside, wonder what could possibly be so funny.

"You can't be serious," Jake said to Minya.

"I swear, that's what the set will be; kind of cozy, huh?"  She replied, still laughing.

"Might get cold," he said with a grin.

"Nah, it won't be for real," she said, slyly.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked.  Curiosity was getting the better of her.

Jake grinned.  "Minya was just telling me about our costumes and how the set will be decorated."

"So...dish," she insisted.

Minya shook her head as she took Alex by the arm.  "It will be more fun if it comes as a surprise to you."  

"How did the rehearsal go?" she asked knowing Minya wasn't going to divulge their secret.

"Great!  Jake's a pro," she said, winking.  "Hey, where's Dapper Don-ovan?"

Alex grinned.  "You shouldn't be so hard on him, you know."

"Yeah," Jake agreed.  "That's Cody's job."

Alex rolled her eyes.  "That was lame, Jake.  Donovan went back to your place to put Sammie to bed.  I can't believe how late it is.  I didn't think you guys were coming out of there."

"Sorry, Alex," Minya replied.  "If I had known it was just you out here, I would have had Dalton let you in."

They reached the elevator and everyone piled in and Alex pushed the button for the underground garage.  "Why's that?" She asked.

"Umm...no reason," Minya stammered.

"Makes you nervous, doesn't he?" Alex assumed.

"Extremely."

"You hide it well," Jake stated.

"The fighting?  Can't help it, he's presumptuous and overbearing.  We're like oil and water...we don't mix well."  _Although It might be fun to try_, she thought to herself.

"He's neither of those things," Jake defended.  "Well, maybe overbearing, but he has your best interest in mind.  You can count on that."

Minya nodded.  "I have no doubt about his dedication.  His methods and attitude are what get my dander up!"

"No, _really_," Alex quipped sarcastically as the elevator door opened to the garage and jumped back in surprise when something came sailing into the elevator.  

"Grenade!" Jake yelled and with quick reflexes he picked up the small, olive green sphere and tossed it back through the elevator doors as they began to close.  

Alex tossed Minya to the side of the elevator, throwing herself on top of the diva.  Jake and Dalton huddled over them as the world exploded around them.

Dust and debris flew into the elevator through the slightly opened doors, choking the occupants.  "Is everyone all right?" Jake asked, coughing.

Dalton nodded as he helped Alex to stand.  "I'm fine," she said.  "Minya?"

Minya grinned.  "I'm alive, thanks to you two."  She rubbed the back of her head gingerly.  "Only now my goose egg has a goose egg."

"Sorry, girl," Alex said, shaking her head.  

"Hey, better a bump on the head than to be dead," she reasoned.  "Ugh, I didn't just say that, did I?"

Jake and Dalton were struggling with the damaged elevator doors.  The nearing wail of sirens could be heard.  "Cops are on the way," Jake said.  "It'll be hard keeping this latest attack under wraps."

"We'll do what we have to," Alex stated.

************

"What the hell happened to you three?" Donovan demanded when Alex, Jake and Minya arrived at the apartment.

"Suck it up, Donovan," Minya remarked.  "Your people saved my life again today."  She flopped down in a chair and kicked off her shoes.  

"Well," he said to Alex and Jake, still waiting for an answer.

Before they could answer, Minya continued.  "Grenade.  Big boom.  Get the picture?"

"Hey!"  Cody yelled from the room next to Minya's bedroom.  "A special report on the news...Minya was almost killed by a grenade exploding in the underground garage at the recording studio."

"Thanks for the update, Cody!" Minya yelled and laughed loudly when he came running out of the room.

"Wow, you guys are a mess," he stated the obvious.

"Yeah, it was hard to stay glamorous with all the dust and debris flying around," Minya joked.

Donovan frowned.  "This is nothing to joke about."

"Laugh or cry...live or die...you know how it goes," she said flippantly.  "Where's Sammie?"

"She's asleep in the room you had _overly_ prepared for her," he replied.  "Now, stop changing the subject."

"What subject?  Jokes?"  She wrinkled her nose.  "Okay...this guy, see...he goes into this bar..."

"Minya!" Donovan groaned.  "Did you see anything?  Anyone?"

"Oh...no.  Just some little green ball being tossed at us.  Thank God Jake's reflexes are so good, or we'd all be dead."  She sighed and rested her head on the back of the chair.  "I'm really sorry I got you guys into this mess.  It just seems to be getting more dangerous for everyone."

"It does seem that your stalker doesn't care who gets hurt now," Donovan agreed.  

"Yeah.  Listen; if you don't mind postponing the third degree, Mr. Agent Man, I really could use a soak in the tub.  I ache everywhere."  She punctuated her remark with a groan as she stood.

"There's not much to tell, anyway, Frank," Alex said.  "We really didn't see the person and the explosion destroyed any evidence, if there ever was any."

He nodded in agreement.  She was putting up quite a front, but he knew underneath her dismissive veneer she was terrified.  If he pushed her too hard, she might loose it and maybe that's what her assailant wanted.

"Where's Monica?" Alex asked, looking around the apartment.  

"She left a few minutes ago for the hotel the three of you are staying at.  Cody and I will stay here, so if you'd like to take off and get some rest..." he trailed.

Both agents nodded.  "Sounds great," Alex said.  "I'm beat...literally."

"Me too," Jake agreed.  "Let's go, Cross."

"Sure thing, Shaw," she replied, winking.

"See you in the morning," Minya said, walking toward her bedroom.  "And, thanks again, guys."  She stopped and walked back to Jake, kissed his cheek, and then left the room without another word.

************

_Spare a little candle_

_Save some light for me_

_figures up ahead_

_Moving in the trees_

"Cody, turn off that damn radio," Frank ordered through a haze of sleep.  

"It's not me."

Awake now he looked at his watch.  1 a.m.  "I'm going to check on Sammie," he said, tossing the blanket aside.  

_White skin in linen_

_Perfume on my wrist_

_And the full moon that hangs over_

_these dreams in the mist_

"Okay, give her a kiss from Uncle Cody."

_Darkness on the edge_

_Shadows where I stand_

_I search for the time_

_On a watch with no hands_

Donovan rolled his eyes and left the room.  He paused a moment outside the door to let his eyes adjust to the darkened apartment.  He noticed the door to Minya's bedroom was open and realized that was where the music was coming from.  He made his way silently across the apartment to the room Sammie occupied.  She was sleeping peacefully, so he closed the door hoping Minya's singing wouldn't wake her.

_I want to see you clearly_

_Come closer than this_

_But all I remember_

_Are the dreams in the mist_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

He found himself at Minya's bedroom, leaning against the doorframe, watching her.  The stereo was on and he realized that was what woke him.  Minya lay on her back, sideways across the bed, with her head hanging over the edge.  She motioned expressively with her hands as she sang.

_Is it cloak 'n dagger_

_Could it be spring or fall_

_I walk without a cut_

Through a stained glass wall 

_Weaker in my eyesight_

_The candle in my grip_

_And words that have no form_

_Are falling from my lips_

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes_

_Every second of the night I live another life_

_These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside_

_Every moment I'm awake the further I'm away_

A slight movement from the doorway caught her attention and she glanced sideways to see Donovan standing in the doorway watching her.  _Well, if he wants a show_...

She rolled gracefully off the bed and walked slowly toward him, singing.

_There's something out there_

_I can't resist_

_I need to hide away from the pain_

_There's something out there_

_I can't resist_

Minya observed the intensity in his dark eyes deepen as she walked closer to him.  She wore a thin, ankle length nightgown, which left little to the imagination. 

_The sweetest song is silence_

_That I've ever heard_

_Funny how your feet_

_In dreams never touch the earth_

She stood directly in front of him and lightly touched his cheek with her right palm.

_In a wood full of princes_

_Freedom is a kiss_

_But the prince hides his face_

_From dreams in the mist_

He pulled her into a crushing embrace, his lips silencing the remainder of the song.  Minya moaned her desire and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.

************

"Minya," Cody heard through the speaker hooked up to the security system.  "Hmmm...guess they're going to have a little chat," he said out loud.

"Oh, Frank, that feels wonderful," Minya's voice cooed through the speaker, followed by distinctive kissing noises.

"Ew...ew...ew," Cody yelled, switching off the speaker.  He threw himself onto the bed and smothered his head with a pillow, screaming his frustration into it.  A mental picture of his boss doing the horizontal bop with Minya formed in his mind.  "Ew...ew...ew!" He screamed again. 

To be continued...

*** "These Dreams" by Heart from the CD titled "Heart"


	11. Another Go and Another Man

Chapter Eleven

Minya sighed contentedly, cuddling closer to the warmth of Donovan's bare body and tracing circles on his chest with her fingers.  She decided that she had just had the best sex she had ever had.  There wasn't an inch of skin on her body that hadn't been touched, caressed, kissed or nibbled.   

"Okay?" he asked, gently running his hand up and down her arm causing her to shiver.

"Mmmm...better than okay," she said grinning.  She took hold of his left hand that had just been tantalizing her skin.  "How'd you do this?"  She lightly drew her finger along the length of each line of stitches that he now kept uncovered.

"Uh..."  He wasn't sure this was the time to talk about the death of his wife.  

Minya propped herself up on her elbow to see his face more clearly.  She placed a forefinger on his lips and traced them gently.  "You don't have to tell me," she said, letting him off the hook, if that was what he wanted.

"No, it's not that I don't want to tell you how it happened, but it has to do with Theresa," he explained.  

Minya nodded and kissed his lips softly.  "If you're afraid I'll be jealous of your wife's memory while we lay here in this bed after making love, I won't be, Frank.  You can tell me anything."

He nervously bit the inside of his cheek.  "The team and I went out for drinks after a particularly rough case.  We had just tracked down four escaped convicts."  He paused to brush the hair back from her face.  "I was sitting at the table, holding a glass of whiskey when one of your songs was played.  The one called Never Forget You."

Minya nodded.  It was a lovely, but poignant song.

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.  "I was sitting in my car later that day, the day Theresa was killed.  When I turned on the radio, that song was playing.  It was like you plucked my heart out and put it on display for the world.  My pain was physical then, put into words that drew out emotions I was not ready to deal with.  Every time I heard that song, it reminded me of how Theresa was killed and how it was my fault that she died."

"Oh, Frank, how can you say that!  I'm sure you did your best to save everyone inside that bank, no matter who was in there."  She placed gentle kisses over each closed eyelid.  "Please stop blaming yourself."

"It's not that easy.  Back to how I hurt my hand," he said with a wry smile.  "So, we're at this club and that song starts playing and all those horrible memories flooded back for me to relive.  I had no idea I was clutching the glass so hard and it shattered in my hand."  He shrugged.  "That was how it happened."

"There's something you left out, isn't there?" she asked.

He nodded.  "I couldn't stand to hear your voice.  I came to despise you as much as your music.  It never brought me anything but pain," he admitted.

"I'm sorry, Frank.  Truly I am.  And although you have lost your wife, you have the most precious little girl I have ever met.  I envy you that."

He smiled and nodded.  "She is a treasure."

"So is her daddy," Minya said nibbling his full lower lip.

"Oh?  How's that?" he asked, mischievously.

"He's full of surprises, he is.  Just when you think he's the biggest butthead in the world, he catches you off guard with the most disarming smile, or a kind word or tender touch. And, then there's this," she said, trailing her hand down his body and under the covers to grasp him fully in her hand.  

"You want another go at it, diva?" he asked huskily.

"You up to it?  Oh, never mind, I can feel that you are," she said, laughing as he rolled her underneath him and pressed her into the mattress with the weight of his body.

"And I can feel that _you_ are, too," he murmured into her ear.

************

Sashka entered the apartment the next morning with bagels and coffee in hand.  "Good morning, Cody," she said, setting the food on the kitchen counter.  

"Yeah, 'morning," he said gruffly.  

"You okay," she asked as she headed for Minya's bedroom.

"Didn't get much sleep.  Hey...I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He yelled, stopping Sashka from opening the door even as her hand rested on the knob.

"Why not?  I do it every day."

"Well, okay...but she's not alone," he warned.

"Oh."  She knocked instead of opening the door.  "Minya, we have a lot of work to do today, I hope you're doing okay after yesterday's explosion."

Minya opened the door a few minutes later; she was clad in a terrycloth bathrobe and her hair a tangled mess.  She covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress a yawn.  "Hey there," she said, running a hand through her tangles.  

"Minya, we need to get to the Kodak theatre early to check out the sets and rehearse," Sashka said, eyeing Frank unpleasantly when he emerged from the room to stand behind Minya.  He was wearing the slacks he had on the previous day, and his dark blue shirt hung unbuttoned, exposing his chest.

"I need to check on Sammie," he said, moving past the women.

"She's fine.  I fed her some oatmeal and she's watching cartoons in her room," Cody said.  He almost chuckled when he saw that Donovan just noticed him in the room.  He looked a little embarrassed, but covered it quickly.

"Thanks, Cody."  

"No problem, I knew you were...um...otherwise occupied."  He grinned.  Oh, how he was going to enjoy terrorizing his boss with this little juicy tidbit.

Minya turned and placed a hand on his chest.  "Frank, we need to get ready to leave as quickly as possible.  Rehearsals today and the ceremony is tomorrow night."

"Go on," he nodded toward the bedroom.  "I'll get in touch with Jake and have him and the others meet us there.  Cody, I need you to stay with Sammie."

"Sure, no problem."  

"Thanks."  

************

"Minya, Minya, Minya!" A voice called from the lobby of the theatre as she entered.

"Hello, Robert."  

"And who are all these lovely people you have brought, hmmm?  I was surprised when Sashka said you were still going to perform after Ricky backed out," he teased.

"This is Robert Trudeski, the producer of the awards show.  Robert, these are my friends, Frank, Alex, Monica, you know Sashka...and this...this is Jake Shaw.  He will be performing with me."  Minya almost laughed at the shocked look on Robert's face.

"I...uh...Hello," he finally said.  "Come on, girl.  Everyone's waiting for you."

Minya rolled her eyes.  "Yeah, right."

They entered the theatre from backstage.  "Your set will be over there," Robert said pointing.  It will all be set up tomorrow.  Today we want to test the sound system."  

"Okay, Robert," she replied.  "Oh yeah, waiting on me, my foot.  Where's Celine? Mariah?  Christina?"

"They've been and gone, dear."

'Oh.  Excuse me while I remove my foot from my mouth," she said, laughing.  She saw Frank whisper something to Monica and they left the stage.  More than likely they were scouting the theatre for possible problem areas.

"Come on, Jake.  Let's get this over with," she said, walking across the stage to the area Robert pointed out.  She pointed up at the stage lights.  "Those things put off some massive heat, so don't worry about getting cold."  She winked.

"Minya," a husky male voice whispered, as arms circled her waist from behind.  "It's been a while, baby."  

Minya turned within the circle of arms.  "Keith!"  He kissed her, long and hard before she had a chance to say any more.

"Ahem." 

Minya pushed out of Keith's embrace and found that Frank and Monica had rejoined them.  "Oh...ah..." she stammered.  The icy glare she received from Donovan set her on edge.  "Keith, this is Frank Donovan, Monica Davis, Jake Shaw and Alex Cross.  Everyone, Keith Hamilton Cobb."

To be continued...


	12. The Rehearsal - Creed

Additional disclaimer:  No disrespect or infringements are intended by the use of the RL actors and rock groups contained in this chapter and all others.  

Chapter Twelve

"It's nice to meet you," Keith greeted, extending his hand to Donovan.

"You, too," he replied coolly, shaking the extremely tall, dark and muscular actor's hand. _ So, this is the man Monica and Sashka had been discussing the other day, _he thought.

"What's been going on, Min?  Listening to the news, it sounds like World War III is passing through your life," Keith observed.

"Something like that," she replied, shrugging.  "Frank and his crew are here to try to stop the creep that's stalking me."

He turned to Donovan.  "I hope you succeed.  Minya's very important to me."

"We'll do our best," he replied tersely.

"Hey, get off the stage, we need to rehearse!" 

Minya swung around to meet the rude man to whom the voice belonged and began to laugh.  "Scott, why would you need to rehearse?  You're perfect."

"Of course," he replied, laughing.  "No really, mind if we check things out?"

Minya shook her head.  "Nah, go ahead.  I was late anyway."  Minya heard Alex clear her throat and glanced over at her.  She smiled at the "I want to meet him" look Alex had on her face.  "Alex, come here a sec...there's someone I want you to meet."

"Scott Stapp, meet Alex Cross.  Alex, this is Scott—the lead singer of Creed," Minya said, making the introductions.

Scott took Alex's hand and shook it gently.  "I don't think I've ever seen eyes that color blue before; they're beautiful."

Alex blushed.  "Thank you.  Do you mind if we hang out while you rehearse?  I love your music."

"Sure!  Hey, Min...wanna join us in rehearsal?" Scott asked.

"Jake, too?"  

"Jake?" Scott asked, perplexed.

"Jake's my partner in the duet for the show," she explained.

"Cool.  Let's do it."  The group was joined on stage by guitarist Mark Tremonti and drummer Scott Phillips.  

She and Jake excused themselves from their friends and co-workers to join Creed on stage.

Sashka guided everyone to the side of the stage and handed out earplugs that muffled the sound slightly to prevent hearing loss.  When the agents frowned at her she explained they would appreciate it when the music started. 

Minya took the earplugs that Scott handed her and gave a set to Jake.  "Just jump in wherever you want," she said before he put them on.  

He nodded his understanding and took the microphone that Scott handed him, as did Minya.  Two studio musicians joined them, one on acoustic guitar and the other on keyboards.  The music started softly at first with the acoustic guitar and streamed quickly into their known harder sound.

Scott, singing to Minya:                     _Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should we begin…feels like forever_

Minya, facing Scott with her eyes on Frank:

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave to me_

_I remember_

She noticed Frank's eyes soften slightly.  She hoped he understood that whatever was between her and Keith had never been serious; although she also knew that whatever was between her and the agent was more than likely going to fall into the same category.  No matter how intense the sex had been.

Scott:                                                  _When you are with me_

_I'm free…_

Minya:                                                 _I'm careless…_

Jake, moving between them:   _I believe_

Scott:                                                  _Above all the others we'll fly_

Jake:                                                   _This brings tears to my eyes_

Scott:                                                  _My sacrifice_

Donovan and the others watched with interest as Jake and Minya blended well with Creed's front man.  He stopped the smile that was forming on his lips while watching Minya dance around the men, tossing her head to and fro, her hair flying in all directions.  She looked very much a wild child.

Scott bowed slightly to Jake letting him know to sing the next verse.   He was intrigued by Jake's sound, which was slightly similar to his own.

Jake:                                                   _We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_Oh how quickly life can turn around _

_In an instant_

Scott:                                                  _It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

Minya laughed at Scott's attempt to out-sing Jake.  He must think Jake as awesome as she did.  Good.

Scott:                                                  _'Cos when you are with me_

_I'm free…_

Minya:                                                 _I'm careless…_

Jake:                                                   _I believe_

Scott:                                                  _Above all the others we'll fly_

Jake:                                                   _This brings tears to my eyes_

Scott:                                                  _My sacrifice_

Scott took Minya's hand in his and smiled.

Scott:                                                  _I just want to say hello again_

Minya leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Minya:                                                 _I just want to say hello again_

Scott made a slashing motion across his throat and the musicians stopped playing.  "That's good!  No need to go any longer."

"Thanks for letting us join you," Jake said, removing the earplugs.

"It's cool," Scott replied.  "You've got a great voice.  Why is it I've never heard it before?"

Jake laughed.  "Singing isn't my chosen field.  I'm just doing this as a favor to Minya."

"That's too bad.  You could be big."

"Thanks, really."  Jake couldn't help but smile.  He never would have thought he would have so much fun singing on stage.  _Funny where life takes you_, he thought.

"Wow, that was fun," Minya added.  "Jake, you were awesome!"  She saw Scott frown and laughed.  "Scott, you know you're the best."  She hugged him and his frown turned into a smile.

"Great job, Jake," Alex said.

"Sure was," Monica agreed.

"You were all fantastic," Keith added, walking up to stand beside Monica.  "Min, are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Minya shook her head.  "I don't think it's a good idea, Keith.  I need to keep these people—" she motioned to Frank and his crew  "—as close to me as possible.  I think it would be best if Jake were my companion tomorrow.  I hope you understand."

He smiled slightly.  "Sure.  Well, I'm sure I'll see you around anyway.  After all, I am presenting best female vocalist."

Minya smiled at the implication.  "I don't count my chickens, Keith.  See you later."  She kissed him on the cheek.

"Later, Min.  Take care of yourself."  He touched her cheek gently before leaving the stage.

"Anyone in the mood to eat?  I'm starving," Scott asked.

"I could eat," Jake admitted. 

"Us, too," Alex said, hooking her arm through Monica's.

"Sounds good to me," Sashka added.

Minya shook her head.  "Can't.  I have company and need to get back to the apartment."

Donovan arched an eyebrow.  Was she was giving him an out so that he could get back and spend time with his daughter?  Or her?  Perhaps both.  "I'll take Minya back to her apartment.  You all go to dinner. "

"Cool, thanks!" Alex exclaimed.  

Donovan ushered Minya off the stage.  "I think Alex has the hots for Scott," she whispered once out of earshot.

"I would say that was obvious," Donovan agreed.  "You should have gone out with your friends."

Minya shook her head.  "I really didn't feel like it.  I begin rehearsing for a new tour in a couple weeks.  I need as much down time as possible.  Besides," she said, twining her fingers through his as they walked.  "there's someone very important waiting for you to return."

He laughed warmly.  "Yes, but I have the feeling she's looking forward to seeing you more than her father."

"Aww....poor daddy.  Well, I'll have to find a way to make you feel more wanted," she teased, bumping her hip into his.

"All the more reason to hurry back, then," he replied with a wink.

To be continued... 

***The lyrics contained in this chapter are from the song "My Sacrifice" by Creed on their 2001 CD "Weathered".  Written by Tremonti/Stapp.  Tremonti/Stapp Music/Dwight Frye Music Inc (BMI)


	13. It's Good to be the Boss

Chapter Thirteen

Cody was startled by the sound of the door unlocking and leapt from the floor where he sat with Sammie building a skyscraper from building blocks.  

"Cody!" Sammie whined as the building crashed to the floor when his foot accidentally kicked it.

"Sorry, Sam," he apologized.  He hated guns, but drew his in case the person at the door was the stalker and stood to the side of the door waiting for it to open.

"Hold it," he said, putting the muzzle of the gun to the back of the man's head.  

"Cody," Donovan sighed.  "You might want to make sure who you're holding a gun to before you make a grave mistake."

  
"Oops."

"Still, it's nice to know you're protecting my daughter, although shooting her father might be a no-no," he said with a devilish grin.

"Hey, what can I say?  I didn't get much sleep last night."  He shrugged.  "Kept having these bizarre images of a beautiful maiden being ravaged by a savage beast."

Donovan shot him a decidedly hateful look while Minya laughed fully.  "Oh, Cody, you _are_ a riot."

"Yeah," Donovan agreed sarcastically, moving into the apartment in search of his daughter.  "But quite a pervert if you listened in on the speakers."

"WHAT?!" Minya gasped in horror.

"I did not!" Cody assured.  "As soon as I heard your disgusting kissy noises I turned the stupid thing off.  Sheesh."

"Daddy!" Sammie exclaimed, running into his arms.

"Hey, precious," he said, kissing her cheek.  "What have you been up to?"

She frowned.  "Cody knocked down my building."

"Cody!" He said, in mock distress.  "You're grounded."

"Oh, Daddy," she said, giggling.  "You can't ground Cody.  He's a grownup."

He shrugged and cast Cody an amused glance.  "Then I'll fire him."

"Oh no, Daddy," Sammie replied, horrified.  "Cody's my friend."

"Okay," he said, smiling slightly.  "Then I guess we'll keep him."

"Yay!" she cried, hugging him.

"Yay!" Cody repeated with a grin.  "So how'd things go at the theatre?"

Donovan frowned.  "There are a lot of areas that could be a problem.  We'll need to stay sharp."

"Yeah, yeah, but how did the _rehearsal_ go?" he asked again.  "Alex mentioned that Jake and Minya were laughing about the costumes and set and we are all curious to find out more."

"Too bad, Cod," Minya said with a grin.  "I was late and missed my rehearsal time.  We did a quick song with Creed, though.  Jake enjoyed that."

"Man, I miss all the fun."

"If you hurry--" Donovan said, tossing him the car keys "— you can call Jake on his cell and join them for dinner with the band."

"Cool!  You sure?" he asked with a frown.

Donovan nodded.  "Go before I change my mind."  He sat Sammie back down in front of her pile of blocks and found a seat on the nearby chair.

"Gone," he replied and was out the door before Donovan had a chance to sit down.

Minya laughed as she joined him in the chair, sitting across his lap, her legs hanging over the edge of the chair.  "Now, that was a clever way to get rid of him."

He grinned, leaning over her to kiss her lips.  "That's why I'm the boss."

"Mmm..." she murmured against his lips and pulled away.  "Uh-uh, Sammie," she said rolling off his lap and onto the floor and crawled over to sit with the little girl.

Donovan watched with amusement as they built a castle with the blocks, discussing the little princess that would live inside.  His heart ached for his little girl and the love of a mother she never really knew.  

************

Minya hung up the phone as Donovan entered the living room.  "Is she sleeping?"

He nodded.  "She really enjoyed spending the day with you.  Thanks for being so accommodating."  

"Please, I enjoyed every minute.  Even helping her with her bath.  Although I never expected to wind up in a water battle," she said with a grin. 

"You started it," he reminded her.

"No way, you did," she argued.

He smiled.  "You argue knowing you're wrong.  Stubborn woman.  So, who was on the phone?"

"Sashka.  I was making sure the dresses and tuxedos would arrive early enough tomorrow to make sure they fit.  She also said your crew his having a blast with the guys from Creed...and Alex and Scott are getting _pretty_ chummy."

"Yes?  So, Sashka doesn't live with you while you're in LA?" he inquired, changing the subject.

"No.  She has an apartment here...always has, LA is her home.  She stays with me whenever we're not in LA, though."   

"I meant to ask you about that yesterday."  He switched on the stereo and quirked a brow when the speakers softly played "Betcha by Golly, Wow" by the Stylistics.

  
"I'm a romantic at heart," she explained with a shrug.

"Dance with me," he murmured, pulling her into a gentle embrace and moving slowly to the music.

"This is all so unreal," she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Feels pretty real to me," he replied, pulling her closer.  "What's the deal with you and that hulk, Cobb?"  He felt Minya's chuckle more than he heard it when she buried her face in his shoulder.  "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said, looking up at him.  "It's just, when you met him, I thought you were going to challenge him to a duel or something.  Man, you looked pissed."

"I'm sure I didn't."

"Oh, yeah.  If you could shoot daggers from those dark eyes, he'd be dead right now."  She smoothed the frown from his brown with lithe fingers.  "Keith and I date from time to time, but it has never been serious.  I've never been serious with anyone; this business doesn't make relationships easy."  She relaxed back against him.  "Ooh, Barry White," she commented as the music changed.

"Mine doesn't either," he replied.

"Your what doesn't either?" she asked with amusement.  

"My job doesn't allow much room for relationships," he explained.

She nodded against his body.  _So, the ground rules have been laid_, she thought.  _No strings; just enjoy each other while there was time_.  They danced in silence for a few minutes and the song changed.

"Maybe we should take his advice," Donovan whispered huskily.

"Who's?" 

"Marvin Gaye's," he said with a chuckle.  

"Oh...oh!" she said, realizing the song that played was "Let's get it on."  

He lifted her into his arms and smiled sexily as she laughed softly, nuzzling his neck and nibbling the delicate flesh of his earlobe as he carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

To be continued... 


	14. Show Time

Chapter Fourteen

He lay on his side facing the beautiful diva, watching her sleep and listening to her soft murmurs.  He wondered if she knew she continually clenched and unclenched her fists, much like a baby does,  when she slept.  He watched her for a few more minutes before deciding to dress and check on Sammie.  

He paced the apartment after checking on his sleeping daughter.  He was feeling wired, and not just from making love with the nearly insatiable diva.  He knew this feeling...the feeling of something inevitable...something outside of his control.  A feeling he did not like...not one bit.

He heard the click of the lock and checked his watch.  "It's about time you got back," he admonished.  "It's nearly 2a.m."

"Gee, Dad.  Sorry I'm late, ran out of gas.  Here's the keys to the family car," Cody quipped.

Minya padded out of the bedroom, her nude body wrapped in a sheet.  "Frank," she said sleepily.  "I woke and you were gone."

Cody groaned.  "Not again."

She yawned.  "Oh, hi, Cody."

"Hello, beautiful maiden.  It looks like that beast was back."

"Go get some sleep, Cody," Donovan growled.

"Sure thing, beast...I mean, boss," he said straightfaced as he made a beeline for the room next to Minya's.

"One day, I'm just going to shoot him," Donovan said emphatically. 

************

"So, where exactly are we supposed to put our guns?" Alex asked looking down at the gown she wore; a full-length black, strapless Valentino gown. 

"Guess we could strap them to the inside of our thighs," Monica suggested, checking out the burgundy, off-the-shoulder Versace gown she wore.  

"Yeah, that might work," Alex agreed.  "I guess we could put our badges in the little bitty purses."

Monica laughed.  "Too bad we couldn't wear the tuxedos."  

Cody shrugged.  "At least you're going." 

"I'll stay here with Sammie, Cody," Monica offered.  "You can wear my outfit."  She grinned when Cody made a face at her.    Her attention turned to Jake and Frank as they exited the room they were changing in.  Frank wore a black tuxedo with a knee-length jacket; further accentuating his height and Jake wore a traditional black tuxedo.  Both looked extremely dapper.

"So, whaddya think?" Minya asked, stepping out of the bedroom.  Cody, Jake and Frank gulped collectively.  "Too much?"  

"Too much?" Donovan asked.  "Where's the rest of it?"  

"Oh, come on!  It's Vera Wang," Minya said, indignantly.  Her attention turned quickly to how the men looked in their tuxedo.  She put a hand on Franks arm, but her gaze swept over both him and Jake.  "Oh, my...you two look fabulous."

"So do you, Minya," Jake said with a wink.  "Don't mind Frank, your dress is gorgeous."

"It really is," Alex agreed.  The Vera Wang creation was made of black see-through silk, sleeveless, with a high neckline, and form-fitting skirt that tapered to her ankles.  Beads and sequences decorated the gown in a diagonal pattern over her breasts and hips, hiding her most feminine assets just enough to be decent.

"Yeah," Frank agreed, although still troubled.  "I especially like the jewel in your navel.  Nice diamond."

"Be a good boy and I'll let you take it out later," she said with a grin.

"Beast," Cody hissed under his breath.  "Here," he said, holding out his hand.  "These are different than our usual earpieces, but I'll still be able to hear you.  They have built in mics...pretty powerful ones."

"They look like little hearing aides," Monica commented.

Cody nodded.  "Hard to detect."

The intercom buzzed and the building security guard informed them the limo was waiting for them.

"It's show time," Minya said flamboyantly and headed for the door.

************

"Where's Sashka?" Alex asked after they settled in the limo.

"She'll be meeting us there, backstage.  She'll make sure everything is ready for Jake and me and for out little performance," Minya explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, Dalton will be there, too.  He's my good luck charm.  He goes on the road with me, too."  

"I thought you didn't believe in luck, only destiny," Jake stated.

"Well, maybe a little," she said with a shrug.  "I can't help it.  Dalton's been with me from the beginning.  I can't do anything without him, even if he only stands on the sidelines."

************

"Here we go," Minya said as the limo pulled up in front of the Kodak Theatre.  "Hang on tight, Jake.  It gets a little hairy out there."

Jake nodded and exited the limo first.  He could hear a reporter make a comment about wondering who was in the limo.

"And here we have the lovely Minya!" the reporter exclaimed as Minya stepped out of the limo and took Jake's hand.  They proceeded down the red carpet followed closely by Alex, Monica and Frank.

"Minya, a minute please," the reporters yelled as they gathered around her.  "Who's your escort?"

Minya smiled brightly.  "This is my longtime friend, Jake Shaw."

"Jake Shaw?" One said.  "He's singing with you tonight, isn't he?"

"That's right. And he's going to knock your socks off, literally," she assured.  

************

Once inside the bedlam only worsened as fellow performers and fans alike bombarded them.  Donovan grew more apprehensive as the minutes ticked by.  He could not wait for this evening to be over.  

They made their way to their seats when it was time for the show to start.  The evening past in a blur as the nominees for each categories were listed and the winners announced.  Donovan thought their little diva was going to pop the beads off her dress when she jumped up excitedly when her friends, Creed, won the category for best rock group.

An hour into the ceremony it was announced that a special tribute was being given in honor of Stevie Nicks and her work and contributions to the musical industry.  Minya nudged Jake who, in turn, signaled for the others to follow.

Backstage, Alex commented.  "You're in the tribute?"

Minya nodded.  "We're the last to perform...we have just enough time to change and get on stage."  She pulled Jake into the tiny dressing room they had to share and found Sashka waiting for them.

"Hurry!"  She ordered and pointed to the two dressing screens on opposite sides of the room.  

************

"Stevie," Lindsay Buckingham announced.  "There were so many who wanted to join in this tribute, unfortunately, we couldn't accommodate all of them.  However, we have four of the loveliest ladies in the business who want to show you in song how much you have inspired them.  Everyone, join me in welcoming Celine Dion, Christina Aguilera, Mariah Carey and Minya who will perform a duet with Jake Shaw."

"Jake, are you okay?" Minya asked.  He looked a little green.

"Nervous."

"Breathe, Jake.  Just don't forget to breathe."  She smiled when he repeated the word as if it was foreign.  "I believe in you, Jake.  You're going to send those people to heaven.  You'll see."

He smiled weakly.  "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, Agent Shaw, I do."  She wrapped a robe around herself and came out from behind the screen.  A hard rap on the door was followed by a stagehand yelling "Five minutes!"

"You ready?" she asked as he put his robe on.  

"As I'll ever be."

He opened the door for her and followed her out of the room.  They were immediately ushered by the stagehands to the makeshift set hidden behind the curtain.  Mariah was just finishing "Stand Back".  They would be on in a few short minutes.  

With jaws dropped wide, Jakes teammates, along with Sashka and Dalton watched from the side of the stage and Minya ran around to the far side of a huge four-poster bed and she and Jake climbed under the blankets, disrobed and hurriedly hooked the microphones around their ears. 

"Holy shit," Alex said, blinking hard.

"No kidding," Monica agreed.

"Forget Cody," Donovan growled.  "I'm shooting Jake when this is over."

"I heard that," Jake said with a grin.

"Heard what?" Minya whispered.  

"Frank's going to shoot me when this is over."

Minya giggled.  "Wait till he gets a load of the performance," she said, flipping the mic upward out of her face and adjusting Jake's.  "Ready?" 

"Yep."

"You're on, Minya," the stagehand yelled.

"Here we go, Jake," she said with a wink as he leaned over her and pressed her further into the mattress with the weight of his body.

To be continued...


	15. A Crashing Performance

Chapter Fifteen

Jake's mouth covered Minya's in a staged kiss that looked intimate to the casual observer.  He thought about removing his earpiece, the noise that surrounded his teammates, not to mention the threat from Frank, was a little distracting, but he tuned it out to concentrate on his performance.

The curtain opened on the lovers as Jake, his bare back and chest visible to the audience, rolled off his mate to lay contentedly on his back.  His lover sat upright, holding the sheet to her breasts, revealing her bare back.  

Minya reached up to her ear and folded the mic in place as the guitar and keyboards began to play.  She faced the audience.

Minya:                         _Is love so fragile...   
and the heart so hollow   
Shatter with words...   
impossible to follow   
  
_

She turned her head slightly as if talking to Jake

_You're saying I'm fragile...I try not to be   
I search only...for something I can't see _

I have my own life...and I am stronger   
Than you know   
  


She turned fully in the bed, the sheet wrapping around her waist, only revealing her bare back to the audience.  She faced Jake and placed her palm to his cheek.

But I carry this feeling   
When you walked into my house   
That you won't be walking out the door   
Still I carry this feeling   
When you walked into my house   
That you won't be walking out the door

Her hand traveled from his cheek to his shoulder as he sat upright in the bed.

Lovers forever...face to face   
My city or mountains   
Stay with me stay   
I need you to love me   
I need you today   
Give to me your leather...   
Take from me...my lace 

Jake took her hand in his and kissed it briefly.

Jake:                           _You in the moonlight   
With your sleepy eyes   
Could you ever love a man like me?_

_And you were right   
When I walked into your house   
I knew I'd never want to leave   
Sometimes I'm a strong man   
Sometimes cold and scared   
And sometimes I cry   
  
_

He held her hand to his chest.

 But that time I saw you   
I knew with you to light my nights   
Somehow I'd get by   
First time I saw you   
I knew with you to light my nights   
Somehow I would get by 

He pulled her against him as he lay back with her head pillowed against his chest.

Jake & Minya:            _Lovers forever...face to face   
My city or mountains   
Stay with me stay   
I need you to love me _

Minya:                         _I need you today   
_Jake:                           _Give to me your leather   
_Minya:                         _Take from me...my lace _

Minya supported herself on an elbow to look upon Jake's face

Jake & Minya:            _Lovers forever...face to face   
My city or mountains   
Stay with me stay   
I need you to love me _

Minya:                         _I need you today   
_Jake:                           _Give to me your leather   
_Minya:                         _Take from me...my lace _

_Take from me...my lace   
Take from me...my lace _

Minya lowered her head to kiss her lover as the audience applauded loudly and the heavy curtain started to fall over the stage.  She saw Jake's eyes open wide as something above them caught his attention.  "Look out!" he shouted as he shoved Minya bodily off him and onto the stage floor.

Minya hit the floor hard with a decided "Umph".  She looked up to see one of the stage lights crashing down toward the bed that Jake still laid in.  "Jake!" She screamed.

"Frank, up in the catwalk," he yelled as the heavy light crashed downward.  

Donovan, Monica and Alex ran toward them, not realizing the curtain had never completely closed over the stage and the audience was watching the latest attack on Minya with horror.  

Jake managed to dive out of the bed just as the monstrous light hit, smashing down with such force, it collapsed the legs of the bed onto itself.

Minya crawled around the bed on her stomach to get to Jake.  She had hurt her hip in the fall and could not get up on her own.  "Jake, are you all right?" she asked just as the others knelt down beside him.

"Yeah," he said, gasping for breath.  

"Hey, you aren't nekkid," Alex observed.

Donovan gave Alex a sideways glance before noting that Jake wore shorts and Minya wore a sleeveless, backless flesh colored body suit and he had absolutely no idea how in the hell it was fastened onto her body.  He made a mental note to ask her later.

"Up on the catwalk, Frank." Jake repeated with a groan as he sat up.

Donovan looked up to see movement above.  "Alex, take the left side."

"I'm on it!" she yelled, kicking her heels off and taking off in a dead run backstage.

She hesitated at the ladder long enough to rip half the skirt off her gown to be able to climb.  She hoped whomever the gown belonged to would understand.

Donovan headed right but hesitated when he heard the loud applause and ooh's and ahh's from the audience.  He glanced at the large number of people as he ran off stage and climbed up to the catwalk.  He wondered vaguely how anyone would want to put themselves on display.  He shook off the thought as he reached the top of the ladder and made his way along the catwalk.  

He could hear movement at the back of the theatre.  Alex's voice caught his attention.  "Don't move!  Government agent!"  He hurried along the catwalk in time to see a figure dressed in black; his head covered with a ski mask. 

"I'll shoot!" Alex warned, edging closer to the figure.

"You'll have to," said a voice muffled by the ski mask, lunging toward the agent.

"Alex!" Frank yelled.

His voice distracted Alex's attacker, causing his foot to catch on the wire that supported the catwalk, tripping him and sending him over the edge.  Alex lunged for him, hoping to stop his fall, but missed his hand by less than an inch.

Donovan reached Alex's side just as the stalker hit the hard stage below, a few feet from where Jake was standing holding a horrified Minya in a comforting embrace.  Security surrounded them and the fallen attacker, who was now lying in a pool of his own blood, as the stage lights dimmed and the houselights came up and people were ushered from the theatre.  

Donovan followed Alex down the ladder and they hurried back onto the stage.  He took a badly shaken Minya into his arms when he reached Jake's side.  They were joined by Dalton and Sashka, who brought Jake and Minya's robes to them.  Donovan thanked her as he wrapped it around the diva.  

"Who is it, Frank?" Minya whispered.

"It's time to find out, Diva," he answered and nodded to Monica.  

Monica knelt and pulled the mask from the head of the stalker.  Everyone just stared, mouths agape.

To be continued...

***The lyrics contained in this chapter are from the song "Leather and Lace" written by Stevie Nicks.  ©1975 Welsh Witch Music (BMI)


	16. Truth, Lies ang Goodbyes

Chapter Sixteen

"No," Minya whispered in anguish.  She pulled out of Frank's arms and collapsed beside the prone body.  "Misty!  Why!?" She cried, touching her friend's cheek.

Misty's hazel eyes fluttered open and she gasped for breath.  "Everything...you have..."  She coughed raucously and blood trickled from the side of her mouth and nose.

"I don't understand; you're my best friend.  I love you."  Tears streamed down Minya's face.

Monica and Alex mouthed the words "the President's daughter" in unison.  Frank and Jake just shook their heads in disbelief.  

"Everyone loves...you.  Only know me...President's daughter."  Misty explained through the pain.  "Hate you," she spat with her last breath.

Minya's body wracked with tears as she clung to her dead friend.  "No, Misty..."

************

"Here we are again," Jake said, glancing around the emergency room.  "We always wind up in a hospital one way or another."

"Actually, you should count yourself lucky to be here," Alex commented.

"Why do you say that," Jake asked, perplexed.

She grinned.  "Oh, it might come in handy to have doctors available when Donovan remembers you making it with his girlfriend."

"It wasn't real," Jake replied, casting a wary glance at Frank.

"She's not my girlfriend," Donovan replied, irritated.  

"That's not what Cody says," Alex taunted.

"Cody has a big mouth," Donovan observed.  "And Jake...touch her again and I _will_ shoot you."

Monica chuckled.  "Boys, boy...behave yourselves."

"I wonder how she's doing?" Alex asked.  "She was pretty torn up over Misty.  You just never can tell what jealousy will do to a person, no matter who they are."

"Imagine the ramifications...the President's daughter," Jake remarked.

Monica rubbed her chin.  "I can only imagine her reasons for doing what she did by what little she said before she died.  She resented Minya for all that she had achieved; knowing her only mark in life was whose daughter she was.  She never felt any worth of her own."  

Donovan pointed to the doctor headed their way.  "Here's the doctor; he should be able to tell us more about Minya."

"Agent Donovan," the doctor began.  "We gave Miss Sheridan a mild sedative to calm her, but you can go to her room now."

"Thank you."

************

"How're you doing, Minya," Jake asked as they entered the room.

"Fine," she said, groggily.  

"You know," a voice sounded in everyone's ears.  "What I can't figure out...is how Misty sabotaged the headphones in Minya's studio."

"Yeah, Cody," Jake agreed.  "That's a good question."

"What?" Minya asked, grasping Frank's left hand and making a face when she contacted the rough stitches.  "I didn't hear anything."

"It was Cody, in the earpieces.  Rest now, Minya," he said soothingly.

"No.  What did he ask?"

"He was wondering how Misty sabotaged your studio," he replied.

"Degree in broadcasting," she replied, sleepily.  "Broadcast journalism."

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Minored in electronics.  Wanted to make sure she could handle equipment if there was a problem," Minya explained through her drug-induced haze.   She jerked her head suddenly, remembering something important.  "Misty had the codes to my security system.  She stayed at my house frequently; even if I was out of town."

Donovan nodded.  "Enough talk now.  We'll talk more in the morning."

"Kiss Sammie for me," she said, drifting off to sleep.

"I will, Diva.  I will."

************

"What did the AG have to say?" Monica asked as Frank exited the room he shared with Cody at Minya's apartment.

He shook his head.  "He said the President is in mourning for his daughter who died in a climbing accident."

"What!?"

"How exactly are they explaining what happened at the Kodak Theatre?" she demanded.

"Crazed fan.  They're claiming to be withholding the name until his family can be notified," he replied with a shrug.

"Cover up," Jake commented.

"Yes," Frank agreed.  "It was at Minya's request.  The Secret Service handled everything from hospital and morgue records to confiscating any incriminating video at the theatre."

"It wasn't being broadcasted?" Alex asked.

"No.  Apparently they jumped to commercial right after Jake and Minya's performance."

************

"Sashka just called," Jake said.  "They'll be here in five minutes."

Donovan nodded as he continued to pack Sammie's clothes and toys.  Sashka told him Minya insisted he take them with them when they left for Chicago.

"Sammie, what are you doing?" he asked, watching her remove the items he had already packed.

"Don't wanna go," she pouted, crossing her little arms across her chest.

"I know you want to stay with Minya, but it's time for us to go home.  You do want to see Nana, don't you?" he reasoned.  She nodded although her bottom lip still pooched.  "And besides that, Minya is going to be traveling a lot over the next six months.  She won't be here, baby."

"Don't you like her, daddy?  Don't you think she's pretty?"

He picked her up and sat down on the bed with her on his lap.  How do you explain complicated emotions to a child?  "Sammie, I care for Minya, more than I could ever have thought possible.  But, our lives are too different; it would never work."

"Does this mean Miss Minya doesn't want to be my friend, 'cos we're different?"  

Her little brow was creased in a frown and her lips pursed as she tried to reason through the problem.  Donovan almost smiled as he recognized his own trait in his daughter.

"We'll always be friends, darlin'," Minya replied from the doorway.  "No matter where you are or how far away I am, our hearts will always be together."  She took Sammie from Donovan and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you," Sammie whispered, touching her forehead to Minya's.

"Me, too," she replied.  "But, if it's okay with your dad, I'll call you every day."  Minya looked over Sammie's shoulder and questioned Donovan with her eyes.  She smiled brightly when he nodded.

"You promise?" 

"Promise," Minya replied, kissing Sammie's little nose before setting her down.  "Now, go find Sashka—she has something for you to take with you."

"Okay," she said, running from the room yelling Sashka's name.  

"It's a photo of Sammie and me, from the house in Chicago.  Sashka had a couple copies made up for me from the surveillance videos," she explained when Donovan arched a questioning brow.

He nodded as he stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.  "You're genuinely fond of her, aren't you?"

"I love that little girl," she agreed.  "I'm going to miss having her around."  She blinked back the unshed tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"We'll both miss you, Diva," he stated, drawing her into his embrace.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," she said, wrapping her arms about his waist.

"You won't be coming back to Chicago before the tour?" he asked, hopefully.  
  


"No," she replied, pulling out of his embrace.  She picked up a jumper and folded it before placing it into the box.  "The tour starts soon.  I have a lot of rehearsing to do."

He took the shirt she was folding and tossed it into the box.  "Diva, there's something I need to say," he began, turning her to face him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked, exasperated.  "Do you still think I'm self-centered and temperamental?  I mean...I know you did when we first met."

"No," he replied huskily, trailing kisses along her neck and jaw.  "You're my heart's diva."

"What do you mean?" she sighed longingly.

"The only woman I've let touch my heart since Theresa," he said before covering her lips with his.

Although Minya wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever, she pulled away from him knowing that was impossible.  "Go...now.  Before I beg you to stay," she whispered.  When he didn't move, she said, "Please!  I'll send Sammie's things to you."

He sighed heavily.  "Okay, Minya.  Take care of yourself."

"You, too, Frank.  You, too." 

*****Epilogue to follow


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

He walked through the dark and shadowy house unable to sleep, listening to the wind whipping around the outside of the house, rattling the windows.  He gave the liquor cabinet a cursory glance.  How many times in the past three months had he thought about drinking himself into oblivion just to sleep through the night?  

He wandered back upstairs and stopped outside her bedroom; she was the one thing that kept him from doing just that.  He moved further into the room.  No, he would never let things get so bad that he would let his daughter see him like that.  

He brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead and listened as she murmured something unintelligible in her sleep.  The pictures on her nightstand drew his attention and he picked one up to look at it more closely.  It was of him, Sammie and Nana.  He picked up the other picture of Minya holding Sammie on her lap, both of them laughing.  He touched the image of the diva before quickly setting the picture back on the nightstand.

"I just need some air," he said out loud and headed for his Suburban.  He drove with no destination and too many thoughts cluttering his brain.

Minya had kept her promise.  She called Sammie every day, at a time she knew he would not be home.  She sent cards and made videos for his daughter.  Nana received the CD of the recording of "Jesus Loves Me" that she and Sammie had recorded together and Sammie played it daily. 

Sashka had made one of the videos they received.  He knew that because Minya had been on the phone talking to Sammie on the video.  "How's your daddy," she had asked.  "You think he does, huh?  I miss him, too," the diva admitted.  Then she realized Sashka had been taping.  "Sashka, stop that!" she had yelled, waving her hand at her assistant.  Off camera, Sashka had promised to edit it out of the tape.  She didn't; perhaps she wanted him to know Minya still thought about him.  But that had been almost two months ago.

Since then, her tour continued.  His crew received word from her from time to time, especially Jake.  The reviews of their performance at the Billboard Awards had been stellar, despite the attempt on their lives, and Minya would let him know "people" were asking about that dynamic, yet elusive, Jake Shaw.  If Jake so wished, Minya could get him a contract.  Jake would laugh it off and tell her no, he was best kept undercover.  They would have a great laugh over that.  

"Christ," he said, noting where the drive had taken him.  He parked the Suburban outside the large gates of the estate.  "What in the hell is wrong with you, Donovan?"  He thought he had been doing a damn good job getting over his feelings for her.  "No...here you are, parked outside her house like a pining teenager.  Not to mention the fact that you're talking to yourself like a complete moron."

He reached for the keys to restart the engine but instead pulled them from the ignition and exited the vehicle.  "What the hell, might as well add breaking and entering to your list of stupidity."  He checked the security pad at the gate and entered the codes they had been given when Minya was under their protection.  Why wasn't he surprised when they worked?  He would have to read her the riot act for not changing those codes.

The inside of the mansion was dark, he noted, standing from the end of the driveway.  It didn't take long to realize the motion detectors were working when the floodlights blinded him.  "Moron," he repeated as he made his way quickly to the front door.  No surprise the codes worked there, too.

He wandered around the darkened interior, still seeing spots in front of his eyes from the blinding floodlights.  He bumped into the plant stand just outside of the living room and barely caught the plant before it tumbled onto the floor.  "Get a grip, Donovan."

He climbed the staircase to the second floor and leisurely checked the rooms along the hallway that lead to the master bedroom.  The door was closed; he turned the knob and slowly opened the door.  The room was pitch black even to eyes that had adjusted to the darkness.  He moved forward slowly until movement from the bed stopped him in his tracks.  He must have been hallucinating.

She rolled over onto her back, releasing a heavy sigh in her sleep.  Her hair was loose and laid across her face, concealing her mouth.  Her right hand reposed on the pillow next to her head and he noticed, as he moved closer, that she was clenching and unclenching her fist as she did when she was in a deep sleep.  He wanted to reach out and touch her to see if she was real or just his over-active imagination.

Her left hand jerked toward her face, brushing the hair that covered her mouth away.  Her eyelids twitched as she dreamed.  "Sing to me..." she murmured.  Her hand fell away from her face and banged softly on the nightstand.  He noticed a picture in the corner and picked it up.  It was of him standing in the den holding Sammie.  "Sammie said," she murmured.  "...sing, Frank.  Sing to me."

He eased himself down, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He waited until he was sure he didn't wake her.  His whole body ached with how much he had missed her and how he had denied himself even the most remote contact with her.  He reached out for the guitar that always leaned against the nightstand.  _Now, if I can remember the chords,_ he thought to himself as he began to play the instrument softly.

_Well, I know it's kind of lat_e...I hope I didn't wake you__

He watched as a small smile formed on her lips while she dreamed.

_But what I've got to say can't wa_it...I know you'd understand__

"Nice," she murmured, still asleep.

_Every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong_

_So, I'll have to say I love you in a song._

She stirred when he sang the last part of the verse and rubbed a hand over her face.  "Frank? Is that really you?"

He didn't answer her; instead he continued the song.

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange...every time I'm near you_

_I just run out of things to say...I know you'd understand_

_Every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong_

_So, I'll have to say I love you in a song_

She stared unbelievingly at him as if he was a ghost or a figment of her imagination, a dream that had somehow manifested itself.

_Every time the time was right...all the words just came out wrong_

_So, I'll have to say I love you in a song._

"Frank?" she asked again, her voice barely a whisper as she reached out to touch his leg and jumped when she contacted unyielding flesh, muscle and bone.  

He almost chuckled when she jumped, but held it at bay.  He wanted to finish the song...finish some of the things he wanted to tell her that last day in Los Angeles.

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late...I hope I didn't wake you_

_But there's something that I've just got to say...I know you'd understand_

_Every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong_

_So, I'll have to say I love you in a song._

He placed the guitar back on the floor and waited for her to speak.  She shook her head as if to clear the fog of sleep, still not quite sure if she was seeing things.

"Frank," she said, reaching out as if to touch his cheek, but instead pulled the hair of his short goatee.

"Ouch!" he cried, rubbing his chin.

"Well, that's what you get for not answering me," she replied.  "How'd you get in here and how'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't know and you didn't change the security codes.  You should be more careful."

"Why'd you come here if you didn't know I was here..." she trailed off, remembering something more important.  "You sang for me.  It was beautiful."

"I hope you enjoyed it, because it won't happen again any time soon," he laughed.

She repositioned herself on her knees, sitting on her legs that were tucked underneath her.  "How's Sammie?"

"You talk to her every day, you know she's fine."

"I know...just small talk.  I..." she noticed him looking at the picture on the nightstand.  "Did you mean it...what you sang?"

He shrugged.  "It's just a song."

"True, and yet, you could have sung, 'You Don't Mess Around With Jim' if it was a Jim Croce song you were after."  She smiled mischievously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and touched her forehead to his.  "Yeah, you got it bad for me, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, I do," he admitted, pulling her into a crushing embrace.  "I've missed you, Diva.  When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago.  I was going to come see you in the morning.  Now, tell me again...what you sang," she insisted.  "Tell me like you mean it."

"I think it's your turn to tell me how you feel," he said, turning the tables on her.

"I feel like I died inside the day you left Los Angeles.  I feel like it took all my strength not to come running to your door every day, begging you to give us a chance.  I feel like I love you more than life itself.  And I feel like if you don't kiss me right now, I'll go insane."  

He laughed.  "I always said you were touched."

"Crazy," she reminded him, slapping him playfully.

"Crazy...yes, you are.  And I'm crazy about you," he admitted, as his lips captured hers in an all-consuming kiss that left them both breathless.  "Where's Marvin Gaye when you need him," he teased.

"Tell me again what you sang, and trust me...you won't need Marvin Gaye's help," she said with a wink.

He faked an irritated sigh.  "Okay, if that's what it takes."

"Frank!" 

"What?" He asked, easing her backward onto the bed, nuzzling her neck.  

"Be serious," she admonished, tugging his earlobes.

"Who me?  I have no sense of humor, remember."  He eased back to look into her eyes.  Eyes that shone with desire, need and, yes, love.  The time for joking was over.  "I need you, Diva."  He felt her hand cup the back of his neck and pulled his head down to brush her lips against his.  "And, yes, I am in love with you."  

Minya raised her head to sing softly in his ear, "_Let's get it on..."_

"Bless you, Marvin Gaye," he said with a smile.

Finis

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed yet another of my mushy fics.  I live for romance...can't help myself.  Still, I hope you enjoyed it! :)

***Lyrics to "I'll Have to Say I Love You In A Song" written by Jim Croce.  Published by DenJac Music Co, ASCAP/MCA Music


End file.
